Historias de Luz y Obscuridad
by Rhalkha
Summary: La cronica de los siguientes doce años después de Hogwarts, Harry y Draco ahora forman una familia slash aunque muy leve pero contiene mpreg y muerte de varios personajes.
1. Default Chapter

**Historias sobre la luz y la oscuridad**

Se encontraban en una hermosa y amplia habitación, en el centro había una hermosa cama de dosel, sobre la cama había una hermosa chica, en medio de la labor de parto, no tendría mas de 30 años, se encontraba bastante tranquila, probablemente porque no era la primera vez que se encontraba en la misma situación. A su lado una mujer mayor de cabello dorado le tomaba la mano para darle apoyo, era la única compañía de la chica.

Un poco mas, vamos ya casi esta fuera, aguanta Catherine, solo un poco más – decía un hombre que se encontraba a sus pies ayudando al bebe a salir.

Por toda respuesta la chica emitió un gemido, su negro cabello se encontraba completamente pegado a su rostro por el sudor y sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cubiertos por sus parpados, el dolor era demasiado fuerte para poder abrirlos.

Cayo tendida sobre su enorme cama, el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar la había dejado exhausta, busca la mano de su pareja pero no la encontró, recordó que ya no estaba, la había dejado sola después de doce años de estar juntos, después de 4 hermosos hijos el se había marchado para nunca volver. Recordaba vivamente sus ultimas palabras apenas unos meses atrás.

No olvides que te amo, no olvides que los amo, a los 5, por favor

Y exhalo su último suspiro. En ese momento el dolor por la muerte de su pareja y la rabia que tenía contra su asesino hicieron que no prestara atención a sus últimas palabras, pero después de haber eliminado completamente al ser que tanto dolor le había causado en su vida reflexiono acerca de su significado. Draco nunca se había equivocado al respecto, sus instintos Veela y su incondicional amor por el habían logrado que detectara, incluso mucho antes que el mismo, cuando se encontraba embarazado, por lo menos así había sido las 3 anteriores ocasiones.

Y Esta vez no fue la excepción, después de que la revisaran en San Mungo y encontraran que estaba viva de milagro un medí mago, el mismo que ahora la auxiliaba para dar a luz, le dio la noticia.

Señora Malfoy, usted esta embarazada, pero esta vez es aún más riesgoso que los anteriores, creemos que su cuerpo es demasiado débil para aguantar los 9 meses, creemos que si no aborta tanto usted como el bebe pueden morir – le dijo Samuel, el medico que le había atendido en sus anteriores embarazos.

En ese momento sintió una mezcla muy fuerte de sentimientos, rabia, dolor, tristeza y alegría. Rabia contra Draco por dejarla sola en ese momento, dolor de saber que el amor de su vida jamás conocería a su ultimo bebe, tristeza de saber que el niño no conocería a su padre, justo como el y alegría por saber que estaba embarazada, porque no había duda, ella jamás abortaría, prefería morir en el intento que dejar que su bebe, el bebe que Draco y ella habían procreado con el mas absoluto y sublime de los amores muriera eso no lo permitiría.

No voy a abortar, prefiero morir junto con el que sacrificar la vida de un inocente, espero que entiendas eso Samuel – respondió al medí mago.

Me lo esperaba Catherine, de verdad que me lo esperaba, así que he decidido tomar todas las medidas que podamos para garantizar tu seguridad y la del bebe que viene en camino, después de todo no queremos que Draco Alexander, Narcisa Elizabeth y James Samuel se queden completamente huérfanos verdad.

El solamente sonrió en respuesta, sabía que podría confiar en el por siempre, había estado allí cuando lo necesito, especialmente en su tercer alumbramiento, cuando nació James Samuel, sin el, el bebe habría muerto, por eso decidieron bautizarlo con su nombre, como una forma de honrarlo.

En ese momento la enfermera que había acompañado al hombre la despertó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Es una niña, una hermosa niña – le dijo la mujer entregándole a la bebe en sus brazos para que la cargara.

Gracias –

Dijo tomándola con los brazos y retirando la manta que la tapaba para descubrir el rostro, era justo como el, tenía su hermosa y blanca piel, aunque apenas empezaba a surgir su cabello ya denotaba a la familia a la que pertenencia, el rubio platinado era inconfundiblemente Malfoy. En ese momento abrió los ojos, y el se perdió en ese mar verde, ese mar que le recordaba tanto a ella misma, a su madre pero sobretodo a Draco.

Tus ojos son dos verdes bofetadas, son hermosos, cautivadores

Le decía el chico y continuaba hasta el cansancio, pero ahora el ya no estaba allí para cargar a su bebe y decirle lo hermosa que era, todo lo que haría con ella, a donde la llevaría, los lugares que descubrirían juntos. Dejo caer una lágrima, después de casi 7 meses de que Draco estuviera muerto todavía no lograba asimilar completamente su pérdida. Pero como lograrlo, durante doce años completos el fue el eje sobre el cual giro todo: fue un esposo amoroso, un eterno compañero, el mejor amigo, un padre amoroso, dedicado y trabajador, a quien no le importaba nada ni nadie mas que su familia, familia compuesta por Harry, ahora Catherine, y sus tres hijos.

Y entonces recordó que la bebe si estaba allí, que no podía dejarse vencer por que ella la necesitaba, necesitaba que fuera fuerte, que fuera valiente para enfrentar lo que viniera.

Te llamaras Lilian Ada, como tus abuelas – le dijo besándole suavemente la frente, gesto ante el cual la bebe dejo de llorar y se acurruco en su pecho para dormir, justo como el solía hacer con Draco.

Hizo un gesto a la enfermera para que se llevara a la bebe, necesitaba descansar urgentemente, el parto siempre consumía sus energías, solo que esta vez el se encontraba particularmente débil. Samuel se lo había advertido, sería un embarazo lleno de peligros debido a su delicado estado de salud, estaba 14 kilos debajo de su peso y además se encontraba muy debilitado después de su enfrentamiento final con Voldemort, si el no subía de peso o recuperaba sus energías tanto la bebe como el morirían.

Harry tuvo que luchar mucho para que ella llegara al mundo, los primeros meses sufrió lo inimaginable porque no lograba subir de peso y no podía hacer que la bebe se desarrollara completamente, todas las noches se dormía con la angustia de saber que el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de el podría morir mientras el dormía.

Peleo, siempre con sus grandes amigos y lo que le quedaba de familia a un lado, Narcisa, la madre de Draco, se lo llevo a su propia mansión después de que saliera del Hospital, se negó a dejarlo solo durante un solo minuto, siempre cuidaba de que estuviera bien y de que a sus nietos no les faltara nada.

Harry estaba muy agradecido con ella, desde que Draco les dijo a sus padres acerca de su relación y de su compromiso matrimonial Narcisa le tomo el cariño de una madre, le enseño todo lo que la pareja de un Malfoy necesitaba saber, y ahora le ayudaba cuando mas ayuda necesitaba, cuando mas necesitaba que Draco estuviese con el para darle ánimos y pelear por la vida de su bebe.

Recordaba vividamente cuando se enamoro de Draco, había sido antes de iniciar el séptimo año, después de un desastre en un experimento de pociones que conducía Hermione, había cambiado de género, al principio le disgusto mucho y dejo de hablarle a la chica, pero después, al iniciar las clases había conocido aspectos del rubio Slytherin que lo dejaron cautivado, cuando por fin encontraron la manera de volverlo a su estado original era demasiado tarde, Harry se había enamorado perdidamente de Draco y este a su vez no podía vivir sin "Catherine", su nombre femenino.

Harry estaba dudoso, sabía que debía contarle a Draco acerca de su "origen", pero no encontraba las palabras, no sabía que haría si el Slytherin lo rechazaba. La suerte pareció sonreírle por primera vez en su vida, en una ocasión mientras discutía con Remus sobre la mejor manera de hablar con Draco acerca de quien era, el lo escucho todo y comprendió, y en lugar de huir de el y rechazarlo le pidió matrimonio, le confeso que lo amaba desde que era Harry, y que quería aprovechar esa oportunidad que la vida les daba para estar juntos, para estar juntos sin que los juzgaran u opinaran acerca de sus vidas.

Lo siguiente fue mucho mas difícil, había que informar a los padres de Draco acerca de su compromiso, Harry se mostraba renuente a confesarles toda la verdad, pero una vez que hubo conocido a todos los Malfoy, y hubo comprobado que era una familia muy unida se decidió, al principio Lucius se mostró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, respeto la decisión que su hijo había tomado. Narcisa simplemente le confeso que ella ya sospechaba que su hijo amaba a Harry Potter.

Demasiada carga emocional entre ustedes, era obvio – le dijo.

Y de inmediato la educo para ser la esposa de un Malfoy. Lucius se mostró preocupado, amaba a su hijo y había empezado a tomarle un afecto especial a la "chica", sabía que tenía que protegerla del señor Oscuro, que debía de asegurar tanto su supervivencia como la de su hijo, después de todo eran su familia, su única familia.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo justo al terminar el séptimo año de ambos, una semana después de la graduación. Fue una fiesta por todo lo alto, el mundo mágico no recordaba que alguna vez hubiese habido celebración más faustuosa, no todos los días se casaba el último de los Malfoy. Además Draco había insistido en que la fiesta fuera así.

Nuestra boda debe ser digna de la realeza princesa – le decía al oído mientras juntos observaban el sol caer en el lago de Hogwarts – no todos los días la criatura mas bella del universo contrae nupcias.

Harry solamente se sonrojo, se sonrojo por el hecho de que Draco lo trataba como ella y por las cosas tan bellas que solo tenía reservadas para el.

Después de la boda ambos se embarcaron en un viaje de 2 meses alrededor del mundo, Draco quería darle a Harry todo lo que sus estúpidos parientes muggles le habían negado durante tanto tiempo, conocieron toda Europa, viajaron por África, América y por último visitaron las maravillosas playas del caribe, donde en una noche de pasión concibieron a su primer bebe con las estrellas, la arena y el mar como mudos testigos de su amor.

Harry recordaba vividamente esa hermosa etapa de su vida donde todo era nuevo, y donde exploro a lado del amor de su vida todas las posibilidades de su maternidad.

Durante esos 9 meses Draco no dejo de prodigarle cariños y atenciones, no es que antes no lo hiciera, solo que ahora le cumplía hasta el mínimo de sus caprichos y deseos.

Harry recordaba vividamente como por las noches el rubio abría los últimos botones de su pijama y hablaba con su estomago, le contaba la historia de Harry y el, hacía planes para el bebe y le hablaba de todas las cosas que quería hacer con el pequeño que todavía no nacía, Harry lo miraba y dejaba hacer extasiado, desde ese momento la practica se volvió costumbre en los siguientes embarazos de Harry.

En su atribulada mente Harry revivía las intensas discusiones que tuvo con Draco por el sexo del bebe, Draco insistía en que sería una niña y el decía que sería un niño, Harry no podía lograr que el rubio desistiera en su idea de comprar todo en rosa para su "niña", Harry y Narcisa, mas precavidos compraron cosas verdes, y rojas para que el niño tuviera algo que vestir que no fueran los vestidos que su padre se empeñaba en comprar.

Cuando por fin dio a Luz a un hermoso varón con cabellos blancos y ojos verdes Harry y Draco tuvieron más discusiones, ahora por el nombre, el rubio insistía en que el niño se llamara James Lucios, Harry por su lado no cedió en que el bebe se llamara Draco Alexander y al Slytherin no le quedo mas remedio que satisfacer a su pareja.

Y lo mismo sucedió con su siguiente bebe, Narcisa Elizabeth, una hermosa niña con el cabello negro azabache de su madre y los ojos rayo de luna de su padre, que nació 1 años después que Draco Alexander. Harry quería darle las gracias a la madre de Draco por todo lo que había hecho por el, así que no se le ocurrió mejor manera que llamar a la bebe como ella. Draco estaba tan feliz de tener por fin una niña que no puso resistencia en el nombre que Harry le había dado.

Sin embargo Harry tuvo que ceder cuando nació James Samuel, su preciosos bebe con cabellos tan negros como la noche y con los mismos ojos de Draco. En esa ocasión el bebe nació muy débil y los médicos no le daban demasiadas esperanzas de sobrevivir, si no hubiera sido por la pronta intervención de Samuel, su medico de cabecera, que logro salvarle la vida. Harry insistía en que el bebe se llamara solamente Samuel, pero Draco se enterco en ponerle también el segundo nombre de Harry para que no se perdiera.

Los siguientes 8 años fueron los más felices en la vida de Harry, tenía a Draco, a sus tres hijos y a unos suegros que los querían y adoraban. Harry y Draco llevaron a su primogénito al callejón Diagon a comprar todo para Hogwarts, el chico se veía tan feliz ante la perspectiva de conocer a otros niños que no fueran sus primos Weasley que a Harry se le partió el corazón. La entrada a Hogwarts de su primer hijo trajo otra discusión, Draco insistía en que el niño debía ser Slytherin como su padre, Harry decía que sería Gryffindorf porque se parecía mas a el, al final resulto ser Slytherin como había dicho Draco. Con Narcisa sucedió igual, la niña estaba visiblemente entusiasmada por entrar a la escuela, conocer otras niñas y aprender lo que sus papas sabían, pero Draco no pudo llevarla a la plataforma como a su hermano.

La vida no todo puede ser felicidad, eso es algo que Harry siempre supo pero quiso olvidar, y lo logro durante doce años. Un día Voldemort averiguo, nadie sabe como, que Harry, no estaba preparándose para la batalla final, si no que era esa misma bella y hermosa jovencita que había conocido en la mansión de la familia Malfoy, su ira no tuvo limites y hubo muy poco que hacer, Lucius fue asesinado cuando intento darle tiempo a Narcisa, Draco, Harry y los niños de huir. Harry, viendo la destrucción y el inminente enfrentamiento había decidido esconder a su familia en Hogwarts para que el pudiera enfrentar a Voldemort, Draco le impidió ir solo y decidió acompañarlo, al final solo Narcisa y los 3 niños fueron enviados a la escuela para ser protegidos por Dumbledore y la orden del Fénix.

Tal como Harry supuso el siguiente enfrentamiento fue la batalla final, postergado doce años, doce años de completa felicidad para Harry. El duelo entre ambos magos fue terrible, ninguno de los dos cedía, si antes Harry no tenía reparo en morir por alcanzar su objetivo de vengar a sus padres, ahora sabía que tenía que vivir, sus hijos lo necesitaban, apenas eran unos niños.

Después de muchos hechizos ninguno de los dos había logrado un sustancial avance sobre el otro como para inclinar la balanza a su favor, en un momento de descuido un Avada Kedavra de Voldemort se dirigió directamente a Harry, por la distancia entre ambos y los muchos hechizos que había recibido el lord oscuro no fue muy potente, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con Draco que se interpuso para salvar a Harry.

¿Lilian Ada? – me parece un buen nombre Catherine – dijo Samuel Sonriendo y regresándole a la bebe para que la cargara, Harry dejo de lado sus recuerdos y se concentro en su recién nacida hija.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron los 3 hijos de Harry, se les veía muy preocupados por el estado de su madre, nunca se les mintió, se les advirtió que estaba en un muy delicado estado de salud, tal vez Narcisa había exagerado un poco pero fue la mejor manera que encontraron para que los chicos dejaran de moler, tanto a Harry como a su abuela.

Mama ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Draco Alexander, aunque nadie se lo había pedido desde la muerte de Draco se había comportado como si fuera el hombre de la casa, Harry y Narcisa sonreían ante su actitud.

Claro que si hijo, no te preocupes – dijo Harry sonriendo – mira, es una niña, tu hermana.

Los tres niños se acercaron a la cama donde se encontraba su madre, Draco Alexander se acerco y tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos.

Es Hermosa – dijo el chico – se parece a papa – concluyo sin meditar el alcance de sus palabras.

En ese momento Harry soltó a llorar, todos sus sentimientos salieron a flote en su llanto, llanto que expresaba todo el rango de emociones que una persona puede sentir, alegría, tristeza, melancolía, ira, rabia, etc.

Mami, no queremos que te sientas triste – dijo Narcisa Elizabeth – nosotros también extrañamos a papa, pero queremos a nuestra mamita.

Mami, ya no llores – dijo James Alexander limpiándole las lagrimas con su pequeña túnica – te extraño.

Harry sonrió, y derramo la última lágrima de su vida, desde ese momento solo le quedaba mirar hacia delante para defender a sus hijos, después de todo ellos solo la tenían a "ella".

N/A: este es un experimento, de hecho es mi primer Slash, espero que les guste, si funciona lo voy a extender.


	2. El Accidente de Pociones

El ACCIDENTE DE POCIONES

Vamos Harry, no me digas que no te interesa pasar a la historia – decía su amiga Hermione

No lo se Hermione, realmente lo que no quiero es estar insmicuido en tus experimentos de pociones – respondió el moreno.

Vamos Harry, es Hermione, nada puede salir mal – decía ahora Ron.

Esta bien, hagámoslo – claudico el moreno.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a la habitación abandonada que utilizaban como cuartel a probar el gran invento de Hermione, una versión mejorada de la poción Multijugos que funcionaria de manera permanente hasta que tomaran el antídoto. Hermione había estado trabajando en este invento por los últimos 3 meses, desde poco antes de salir de vacaciones y durante todo el verano que habían pasado en casa de Harry, en Grimmauld place.

Harry pásame por favor un vaso de agua, hay que prepararse, con todos los ingredientes que le agregue es de esperar que sepa a rayos. – dijo Hermione a su asistente.

Si Hermione, - dijo Harry sirviéndose un vaso para el también.

Harry y Hermione se encontraban tomando un pequeño sorbo de sus vasos de agua cuando Ron dijo.

Yo también quiero uno – Dijo Ron levantándose y empujando accidentalmente a Hermione que regó su vaso de agua – ups lo siento Hermione, te serviré otro.

Bien Harry, escoge, 1,2 o 3 – dijo Hermione enseñando tres pequeños sobres de pergamino

3, solo espero no ser Malfoy – dijo Harry a su amiga

Durante la última semana del curso, los tres chicos habían protagonizado una trifulca con los Slytherin, lo que les había proporcionado la oportunidad de recoger cabellos de Malfoy, Parkinson y Bullstrode.

Efectivamente, eres Pansy – respondió Hermione riendo sonoramente. – gracias Ron – dijo Hermione cuando el pelirrojo le alcanzo el nuevo vaso de agua y se lo acercaba a la boca para darle un sorbo.

Cielos Harry, no creo que sea mejor ser la vaca de Pansy que Malfoy – dijo Ron en tono de broma, en ese instante Hermione no aguanto la risa y escupió toda el agua, lo que nadie noto es que una pequeña gota de agua que había estado en contacto directo con los labios de la chica cayo dentro del vaso donde estaba la poción de Harry, este pequeño error cambiaria completamente la composición del brebaje sin que ninguno de los tres chicos se enterara.

Bueno, bueno ya, acabemos con esto de una buena vez – dijo Harry agregando el cabello que le entrego Hermione y bebiendo completamente la poción, que se volvió a mezclar con una pequeña gota de agua que había quedado en sus labios, sus amigos también agregaron sus cabellos pero no alcanzaron a beber la poción.

Lo que sucedió después sorprendió a Ron y a Hermione, Harry se empezó a convulsionar y cayo al piso dando arcadas, su cabello empezó a crecer pero en ningún momento se volvió rubio, solamente se volvía cada vez mas lacio, sus hombros comenzaron a adelgazarse y a ancharse un poco sus caderas. También sus amigos observaron como el suave bello corporal que tenía en los brazos se caía dejando la piel de sus brazos suave y tersa. Y cuando Harry dejo de dar arcadas y se acercaron para ver su rostro notaron que este tenía sus facciones suavizadas y tenía, en lugar de sus pectorales marcados por el quidditch, los senos de una adolescente, no parecía en nada al muchacho de apenas 10 minutos atrás. Ambos chicos se miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo

Hermione se acerco y tomo el pulso a su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta que este no tenía pulso le grito a su novio

Rápido Ron, ayúdame a cargarlo, necesitamos ayuda.

Hermione, nos expulsaran, no podemos decirle a nadie – respondió el pelirrojo.

En todo caso me expulsaran a mi, pero eso no importa, Harry no tiene pulso, debemos buscar ayuda.

Ante las palabras de Hermione Ron tomo a su amigo entre sus brazos para cargarlo y llevarlo abajo para que alguien los ayudara. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar que su amigo prácticamente no pesaba nada.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Harry horas después cuando despertó.

Estas en la enfermería de la escuela, te trajimos para que te atendiera madame Pomfrey después del accidente de pociones – le contesto Dumbledore.

¿Cuál accidente? – pregunto Harry confundido

¿No lo recuerdas?, ¿el accidente? – pregunto Dumbledore a Harry.

No, solo recuerdo que cuando tome la poción se me nublo la vista, desde allí no recuerdo nada.

Harry, quiero que te tranquilices, lo que tengo que decirte es un poco grave pero no hay porque perder la calma de acuerdo – ante la mirada interrogante de Harry Dumbledore continuo – no sabemos todavía como pero la poción que bebiste te convirtió en una chica, actualmente el profesor Snape se encuentra buscando un antídoto que funcione, pero su trabajo se ha visto entorpecido por el hecho de que no dejaste nada de la poción que bebiste.

Harry se sintió desfallecer, cuando el director le dijo que había sido convertido en una chica supuso que podría ser vuelto a la normalidad con un simple antídoto, jamás pensó que las cosas se tornaran tan complicadas.

¿Qué voy a hacer?, en 2 semanas empiezan las clases, no puedo regresar a la escuela así – se lamento el moreno llevándose las manos a la cara.

Tendrás que regresar a clases así, un matrimonio de amigos míos, los Klee, se pasaban de visita cuando se enteraron casualmente de tu problema, ellos han aceptado tomarte como su hija, te darán un nombre y su prestigio, ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Dumbledore a Harry.

Supongo que esta bien, no puedo aparecerme en la escuela como Harry Potter, me convertiría en el hazme reír de todo Hogwarts

Hemos decidido que te quedaras aquí las siguientes dos semanas, Remus vendrá y se quedara contigo para que no estés solo, Waltraud, la esposa de Ferdinand, también estará aquí para ayudarte a aprender como debes comportarte siendo mujer.

¿Qué pasara con mis amigos? – pregunto Harry preocupado por el futuro de Hermione.

Estoy seguro que la señorita Granger tiene suficiente castigo con la culpa de saber que es responsabilidad suya que te encuentres así, no será expulsada.

Harry asintió frotándose la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía cicatriz

¿Qué le paso a mi cicatriz? – pregunto curioso

Al parecer el experimento de la señorita Granger si funciono, según el profesor Snape la base Multijugos de la poción hizo que tu cicatriz desapareciera.

Harry fue dado de alta ese mismo día en la tarde, en cuanto salio de la enfermería la señora Pomfrey lo llevo a la oficina del director para que conociera a los Klee.

Pasa Harry, ellos son los señores Klee, Ferdinand y Waltraud – dijo Dumbledore.

El matrimonio estaba formado por un hombre de edad similar a la del señor Weasley, lo mismo que la mujer, aunque aparentaba menos edad.

Seguramente porque no tiene 7 hijos – pensó Harry.

Ambos denotaban pertenecer a la aristocracia, pues llevaban costosas ropas y a pesar de que se mostraban amables y corteses y trataban de actuar casualmente sus modales refinados los delataban

Mucho gusto – dijo Harry dándoles la mano.

El gusto es nuestro muchacho, Dumbledore nos ha hablado de tu problema, y también nos contó que aceptaste nuestra propuesta – dijo Ferdinand en un perfecto ingles

Si, muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, no quiero regresar a la escuela con mi identidad, eso solo dificultaría las cosas.

No te preocupes, nosotros lo entendemos, y para nosotros es un honor poder ayudarte. – dijo Waltraud a Harry con el mismo ingles de su esposo.

Los dejare solos, necesitan conocerse bien para que toda la gente crea que eres su hija Harry.

Harry platico con los señores Klee durante un buen rato, entre los tres crearon la historia de que Harry era hija del matrimonio pero siempre había recibido educación con un tutor pues generalmente se encontraba de viaje con sus padres, hasta que estos decidieron que ya era tiempo de que empezara con su educación formal. También acordaron que utilizaría el nombre de Catherine, que era el nombre de la madre de Ferdinand.

Las siguientes dos semanas Harry fue reeducado para comportarse como una mujer de la alta sociedad, fue forzado a aprender modales y etiqueta y sobretodo el idioma alemán. El profesor Flitwick le aplico un hechizo para que pudiera entender todo el alemán que escuchara y pudiese memorizarlo para repetirlo. Waltraud era una persona amable y no perdía la paciencia con el joven, a pesar de que a este le costaba mucho trabajo adaptarse y aprender el comportamiento de las chicas. Waltraud le enseño de todo, desde la manera de sentarse, de caminar de hablar, de saludar, de comer, de bailar, incluso le enseño a vestirse de forma adecuada para cada ocasión.

Al principio Harry sentía cierta repulsión a todo lo femenino que querían que se convirtiera, pero al final concluyo que era una experiencia educativa única y no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad de aprender.

No Catherine, las chicas deben tomar las copas así, solo con las yemas, recuerda que probablemente tendrás uñas largas y no podrás sostenerla como lo estas haciendo.

No Catherine, debes tener las piernas así, de lado y cerradas, las mujeres no podemos tener las piernas abiertas, recuerda que usamos vestidos largos, en el mejor de los casos faldas.

El último fin de semana los Klee llevaron a Catherine acompañada de Remus al callejón Diagon a que comprara todo lo necesario para la escuela, le compraron de todo, desde ropa íntima hasta vestidos de noche pasando por joyas, perfumes, zapatos y todo lo que una muchacha de 17 años podría necesitar (incluyendo cosméticos y ropa muggle casual). Harry no pudo evitar notar como los hombres volteaban a verla al caminar, si bien toda su vida en el mundo mágico había tenido que lidiar con las miradas de curiosidad de la gente, jamás se había enfrentado con esas miradas lascivas y cargadas de deseo

Es necesario, si vas a actuar como nuestra hija es mejor que lo parezcas – dijo Ferdinand en su característico alemán austriaco zanjando las protestas de Harry de pagar por las compras.

¿Porque no vamos a celebrar?, me han hablado de un delicioso restaurante en el Londres muggle que no podemos dejar pasar – dijo Waltraud en el mismo idioma que su esposo.

Esta bien vamos – dijo Harry en alemán para beneplácito de sus "padres adoptivos".

Harry sonrió, cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que eran una familia más de compras con su hija.

Tal como había dicho Waltraud el restaurante era maravilloso, su especialidad era la comida fusión mexicana y nouvelle cuisine françoise. Harry disfruto en extremo de la velada pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando un muchacho apuesto que estaba sentado a unas cuantas mesas de distancia se acerco para invitarla a bailar y Remus lo arrojo casi a patadas de allí.

¡Como se atreve, que irrespetuoso, donde lo vuelva a ver lo muelo a golpes! – susurraba bastante agitado el hombre lobo.

Calma señor Lupin, debe entender que Catherine es una chica bastante atractiva, y si sigue así va a asustar a todos sus pretendientes – dijo Waltraud conteniendo la risa ante el ataque de celos de Remus.

Por insistencia de Dumbledore Harry tomo el expreso de Hogwarts, no quería ver ni a Hermione ni a Ron, a pesar de que ya no le molestaba su condición de mujer seguía bastante muy molesto con ellos por el accidente, pero Dumbledore se había mostrado completamente inflexible en ese punto y se negó rotundamente a que Harry regresara directamente a Hogwarts.

Ciertamente es lo mejor, confía en mí – dijo el director.

Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirle – dijo Harry algo apenado ante la mirada bondadosa del director animándolo a seguir – no quiero estar Gryffindorf, no quiero estar en la misma habitación que Hermione.

Eso es algo que podemos arreglar, el sombrero seleccionador te enviara a cualquier lugar excepto a Gryffindorf me encargare de eso.

Por fin llego el 1 de septiembre, Harry estaba muy nervioso por empezar su último año escolar, pero al mismo tiempo no sentía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela siendo una mujer, tenía miedo de saber a que es a lo que se enfrentaría. Además estaba el hecho de que no había visto a sus amigos en dos semanas, y a pesar de que lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore era verdad no podía evitar el querer verlos para saber si estaban bien. No había tenido contacto con ellos pero suponía que la señora Weasley les impondría un castigo ejemplar por su irresponsabilidad y Harry era conciente de lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer cuando estaba alterada.

Sus padres adoptivos insistieron acompañarla hasta el andén 9 y ¾, Harry acepto por agradecimiento. Remus también lo acompaño al andén, argumento tener nuevas responsabilidades en Hogwarts y aprovecharía para acompañarla al tren. Harry no dijo nada pero sabía que las responsabilidades de Remus en Hogwarts se limitaban a cuidar del "Honor" de la hija de sus amigos.

No te preocupes Remus, estaré bien, se defenderme – decía Catherine tratando de entrar a la plataforma.

Lo se, pero por favor cuídate mucho, iré a Hogwarts constantemente para ver como estas – le respondió el hombre lobo.

Muchas gracias por todo Armand, Waltraud, de verdad les agradezco por toda la ayuda que me dieron.

No es nada Catherine, recuerda que siempre contaras con un amigo en nosotros, espero que puedas venir para navidad, aunque ya te hayas recuperado – dijo Ferdinand

Cuenta con eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que han hecho por mi – dijo Harry a sus padres adoptivos – Waltraud, quiero que sepas que en estos quince días te he llegado a apreciar como una verdadera madre, muchas gracias por todo.

De nada Hija, porque eso eres para mi sabes, mi hija, espero que todo te salga bien y sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros – dijo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry se despidió y dio dos besos a cada uno, como se lo había enseñado Waltraud, luego tomo el carrito donde venia el baúl lleno de las cosas que le habían comprado y la jaula de Hedwing y entró en el anden 9 y ¾. En cuanto entro se lamento el hecho de haber llegado tan temprano, no había nadie, ni siquiera el expreso de Hogwarts estaba allí, solamente había un joven rubio esperando, al igual que el, que Harry hubiera reconocido aquí o en china.

Malfoy – se dijo así mismo – solamente a mi me puede pasar esto – completo su pensamiento

Emitió un sonoro suspiro y se encamino a la única banca que había en todo el andén, donde ya estaba Draco Malfoy sentado. El chico iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, al parecer de seda, con zapatos y cinturón del mismo color, su camisa era blanca y tenía los primeros 2 botones abiertos, mostrando sus marcados pectorales por el ejercicio, su cabello, como siempre, estaba engominado y completamente echado hacía atrás.

Disculpa, ¿Te molesta si me siento? – dijo Catherine en un tono suave y educado

Por supuesto que no, ya estaba pensando que mis relojes estaban descompuestos al no ver a nadie. – dijo el joven Malfoy dedicándole una sonrisa – disculpa ¿de que casa eres?, no quiero sonar irrespetuoso pero nunca te había visto en la escuela.

No pertenezco a alguna casa, soy nueva, este es mi primer año en Hogwarts – respondió Catherine sin quitar su mirada de los ojos plata liquida de Draco, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos tan cerca y mucho menos con una expresión que no fuera odio o aversión

No quiero ofenderte pero eres algo mayor para comenzar tu educación mágica – comento el Slytherin a modo de pregunta.

Harry sonrió, tenía que reconocer que Malfoy tenía gestos galantes para con el.

No estoy comenzando mi educación mágica, recibía educación en casa, con tutores, es solo que padre y madre decidieron que era tiempo de que empezara con mi educación mágica formal, eso es todo.

Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, yo soy de Slytherin, ¿y tu como te llamas? – pregunto entusiasmado Draco

Me llamo Catherine Klee, vengo de Austria – dijo Harry esperando que la farsa que había montado con Ferdinand y Waltraud funcionara.

¿y porque no fuiste a Beauxbeatons o a Durmstrang? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

Porque mis padres son amigos de Dumbledore y creyeron que aquí estaría mejor – contesto Harry sin sentirse ofendido por tantas preguntas

Eso explica todo lo demás – dijo Malfoy – me imagino que no sabes gran cosa de Hogwarts

En realidad se lo poco que me han dicho mis padres y Dumbledore cuando me avisaron – dijo Harry tratando de imprimir la mayor veracidad a sus palabras.

En ese momento el expreso de Hogwarts llego con gran estruendo al andén.

Me acompañaría adentro señorita dijo Malfoy poniendo un brazo para que Catherine lo tomara.

Harry no dudo un minuto en tomar el brazo de Malfoy, por mas que odiara el hecho, tenía que admitir que la compañía del rubio resultaba bastante agradable cuando no portaba su usual mascara de patán engreído.

Tomaron un compartimiento y guardaron sus maletas, Draco, para asombro de Harry, se negó rotundamente a que este cargara su baúl y el mismo lo subió y acomodo junto con el propio en el compartimiento que habían escogido. Estuvieron charlando de muchos temas animadamente, Catherine odiaba admitirlo pero el rubio era guapo, galante y muy buen conversador.

y Dime Catherine, ¿te gusta el quidditch?

¡Si!, me encanta, pero mis padres dicen que ese no es un deporte para señoritas – dijo Harry tristemente mientras recordaba las palabras textuales de Ferdinand.

Bueno, es algo rudo, eso es verdad, y una señorita tan hermosa como tú ciertamente podría salir lastimada pero eso no quiere decir que no te pueda gustar – dijo Malfoy a una Catherine completamente ruborizada ante el halago.

En ese momento Hermione y Ron abrieron la puerta del compartimiento y no ocultaron su sorpresa de encontrar a Harry con Malfoy.

¡¡Malfoy deja de Molestarla!! – grito Hermione.

Por si no lo notas Granger ella no esta aquí contra su voluntad, ¿no es así Catherine? – pregunto Malfoy y Harry pudo notar cierto deje de temor en su voz

¡Por supuesto que estoy aquí por mi propio gusto! – grito Harry.

Pero el profesor Dumbledore nos ha encargado que te encontremos y te expliquemos el funcionamiento de la escuela – dijo Ahora Ron algo dolido por la negativa de su amigo a dejar al hurón.

Creo que Draco puede cumplir perfectamente con esa tarea – dijo Harry calmadamente – a menos que le moleste.

Claro que no me molesta compartir con semejante belleza, es todo un honor – respondió Malfoy halagado ante la negativa de la chica de retirarse.

Ya lo ven, ahora pueden retirarse – dijo Catherine, por un lado se sentía feliz de ver a sus amigos en perfectas condiciones y por el otro se sentía bastante enojado como para hablar con ellos, además de que en verdad la compañía del rubio resultaba mas que agradable.

Sus amigos lo miraron apesadumbrados, claramente se dieron cuenta de que no tenía intención de hablar con ellos, al menos no todavía.

Malfoy estaba mostrando toda una faceta nueva para Harry, no dejaba de coquetearle y halagarle, y Harry, de manera un poco inconsciente, empezaba a ser participe del juego de seducción del rubio.

En cuanto llegaron a Hogsmeade el rubio tomo su mano y lo guió hasta los carruajes, sin esperar que se les unieran más personas, le dio la indicación de que se encaminara a la escuela.

En todo el trayecto el rubio no dejo de coquetear y tratar de seducir a "Catherine", tal vez pensando que quedaría en otra casa y no tendría más oportunidad con ella. Aunque sin saberlo había ocasionado cierto deseo inconsciente en Harry para quedar en Slytherin.

Justo un momento después de haber entrado al gran Hall la profesora McGonagall le llamo:

Señorita Klee, por favor sígame, usted no debió de haber llegado todavía, tenía que haber hecho el paseo por el lago.

Lo siento profesora, realmente es mi culpa, yo insistí en que viniera conmigo – dijo Malfoy para asombro de propios y extraños.

Luego vino una larga espera junto a la puerta de entrada del gran comedor hasta que Dumbledore la llamo.

Camino con la mirada en alto todo el pasillo hasta el sombrero, decidió ignorar completamente las miradas que le dirigían todos los chicos y chicas de las cuatro casas, en cuanto se sentó y coloco el sombrero todos se quedaron callados a la expectativa de saber a donde iría.

Ya te he tenido antes muchacho, creo que esta vez no cometeré el mismo error que la vez anterior, esta vez te mandare a un lugar donde aprenderás muchas cosas que necesitas saber, ese lugar es......¡¡Slytherin!! – esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara todo el salón.

Los gritos de alegría y júbilo de esa casa inundaron todo el gran comedor, al igual que las exclamaciones de decepción de las demás casas cuando se dio la noticia.

Tengo un aviso mas que darles – dijo Dumbledore acallando a los estudiantes – debido a los recientes acontecimientos el señor Harry Potter ha abandonado la escuela por tiempo indefinido, es probable que regrese durante el año escolar así como es probable que no regrese más a la escuela.

De inmediato los murmullos volvieron a empezar. Todos se preguntaban a donde habría ido y que estaría haciendo Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico. Ciertamente nadie, excepto dos estudiantes de Gryffindorf, siquiera sospechaban que aquella nueva jovencita de Slytherin era el salvador por el que clamaban.

10


	3. UN PASO MAS ALLA DE LA AMISTAD

UN PASO MAS ALLA DE LA AMISTAD

Ya había pasado un mes desde el comienzo de las clases en Hogwarts, y por ende del inició de su extraña amistad con Draco. Harry todavía no podía creer lo cercano que se había vuelto al rubio. Es verdad que era un patán, presuntuoso, engreído, mal educado, berrinchudo y demás adjetivos derivados, pero generalmente con ella se comportaba de una manera distinta, era caballeroso, educado, atento y un gran conversador. Harry ya no sabía si creer que el verdadero Draco Malfoy era el que se mostraba a ella o el que se mostraba al resto del Mundo.

Recordaba vividamente el primer beso que se dieron. Fue al segundo día en Hogwarts, como era sábado Draco se ofreció a mostrarle todo el castillo y los terrenos. Estuvieron todo el día vagando por el edificio y los linderos del bosque. Draco no paraba de mostrarle los, en su opinión, lugares mas hermosos del castillo. Harry no podía debatir su buen gusto, pues se reservo la torre norte, la más alta del castillo para la noche.

Ven, estoy seguro que te encantara el lugar – dijo Draco tomándola de la mano y abriendo la puerta que conducía hasta la punta de la torre por unas escaleras de caracol.

Draco, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto es solo una torre – le respondió Harry, a pesar de que apenas se conocían de 3 días, habían congeniado de maravilla y ya se hablaban por su primer nombre, para gran disgusto de Pansy.

Cambiaras tu opinión en cuanto la veas, lo prometo. – contesto sin admitir replicas.

Draco jalo con su fuerte y varonil mano la delgada y suave mano de Catherine, en cuanto el rubio le tomo la mano, Harry sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, tal vez presagiando lo que sucedería momentos después.

Draco abrió la puerta del aula y miraba emocionado a Harry, el moreno jamás había estado en ese lugar, era una pequeña torre con una sola ventana, al ser la mas alta del castillo cuando uno miraba por la ventana daba la sensación de que en realidad se encontraba flotando en medio del cielo y la tierra. Draco apago la única antorcha de la habitación para que se apreciara mejor el cielo. Catherine se acerco lentamente hasta la ventana y no noto a Draco detrás de ella.

No te dije que era hermoso – comento a modo de pregunta el rubio.

Harry se volteo sorprendido y en ese momento sus rostros quedaron a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Harry pudo apreciar la extrema palidez del rostro de Malfoy así como el gris de sus ojos que parecía ser luna misma.

Eres tan hermosa – respondió Draco tocando con su dedo la mejilla de Catherine. - ¿Podría Besarte? – concluyo el rubio acercándose a Catherine para hacerlo sin esperar su respuesta.

El beso duro solo un instante y fue suave y tierno, vino acompañado de una infinidad de sentimientos y emociones difíciles de describir. En cuanto Draco retiro sus labios de los de Harry este recupero toda la razón que había perdido al observar los ojos de Draco y salio corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras para encerrarse en su habitación privada. Nunca vio a Pansy sentada en una butaca mirándola con ojos amenazantes.

Al otro día Harry no salio de su habitación pretextando sentirse indispuesta, pero en realidad no podía salir pues no creía poder tolerar la mirada de cierto Slytherin sin sonrojarse incluso más que el rojo Weasley.

El lunes por la mañana no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, trato de pasar completamente desapercibida a los ojos de Malfoy pero no logro su cometido. El rubio monto Guardia afuera de su alcoba para esperarla a que saliera.

Perdón por lo del sábado, yo no quería propasarme contigo, creo que fue solo el momento. – dijo Malfoy bajando la mirada.

Draco, yo, yo no se que decirte – respondió Catherine sonrojándose violentamente.

Espera, mejor no digas nada, también estas comprometida ¿verdad?, ya lo debí de haber supuesto, una muchacha sangre pura tan hermosa como tu debe de estar comprometida como el resto de las demás. Siento de verdad mi atrevimiento, no volverá a pasar. – dijo Malfoy haciendo ademán de retirarse.

No estoy comprometida- respondió Harry quedamente.

Draco se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto ansioso.

No estoy comprometida, al menos no estoy comprometida todavía – dijo Harry en el mismo tono.

Tal vez si en es momento hubiera contestado cualquier otra cosa esa corta historia de amor hubiera concluido sin victimas, pero su simple y sencillo. "no estoy comprometida" cambiaria para siempre el rumbo de sus vidas.

A partir de ese momento se volvieron muy unidos, no habían hablado más de aquel incidente, pero si hablaron de muchos otros temas más. A los ojos del resto de la escuela, principalmente los de Pansy, ambos tenían una relación amorosa, pero en realidad no tenían ese tipo de acercamiento. Eran grandes amigos, se contaban sus secretos y problemas (por lo menos en el caso de Draco, Harry se había reservado algunos, sobretodo los relacionados con su verdadera identidad) y compartían mucho tiempo juntos, se sentaban juntos en las clases, hacían sus deberes juntos y salían a pasear por los terrenos del castillo juntos. No habían vuelto en pareja a aquella torre, pero si por separado, y ambos, aunque Catherine de manera un poco inconsciente, deseaban que se repitiera lo que había sucedido allí.

He ahí la razón por la que no se había podido negar cuando Draco le invito a una cena especial que le prepararía el sábado antes de la primera visita Hogsmeade.

Además de su estupenda relación con Draco Harry también había sabido hacer amigas mujeres, la mayoría de las chicas de Slytherin la aceptaron como a una mas, la mayoría agradecidas de que le hubiera dado a Pansy una lección. A esta última solamente le quedaba una amiga, Millicent Bullstrode, aunque esta ya mostraba claros signos de cansancio de las continuas pantaletas y rabietas de Pansy.

Harry les comento de la invitación de Draco, y como consecuencia todas las chicas de Slytherin se encontraban en su dormitorio el día de su cita haciendo sugerencias acerca de que tipo de ropa le quedaría mejor o que colores le favorecerían mas en su maquillaje.

Tienes que hacerme caso Cathy, ese color no te conviene, mejor ponte aquel vestido negro, tiene mejor caída que este y resalta mejor tus formas – decía una chica de sexto llamada Clarisse.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Clarisse, pero creo que te conviene mejor este otro vestido, es más ligero y más elegante – dijo otra chica de sexto llamada Amelie.

¿Qué tal si mejor se pone esto? – dijo Clarisse señalando una muy corta falda de mezclilla (si han visto esas faldas que se usan ahora que en realidad parecen cinturones anchos sabrán a que me refiero) y una blusa corta, lisa, de licra color crema que quedaba por encima del ombligo.

Eso estaría bastante bien, lo podemos complementar con este abrigo de piel café y estos tacones destalonados con punta de aguja color crema, el atuendo es perfecto – comento la otra chica.

Harry no dijo nada pero tuvo que admitir que las chicas si que le habían facilitado la vida un poco, realmente que el no tenía ni idea de que ponerse para esa ocasión, y estaba seguro que hubiera errado en la elección.

En cuanto quedo bañada y vestida empezaron a discutir acerca del maquillaje que debía llevar, Harry se inclinaba por algo ligero, solamente para tapar alguna que otra imperfección del cutis y resaltar los labios y los ojos. Sus nuevas amigas le dieron la razón, pero se negaron a que llevara el cabello recogido. Le sugirieron, por no decir impusieron, el cabello lacio y suelto para estilizar mas la forma de su rostro y sus facciones.

Cuando estuvo lista sus amigas no dejaban de gritarle buenos deseos y alguna que otra sugerencia sobre lugares y cosas que podría hacer con Draco cuando la cena hubiera concluido.

Catherine y Draco habían acordado reunirse en la sala común a las 8:00 de la noche, una hora y media antes del toque de queda. Harry estaba bastante nervioso, a pesar de que ya había tenido muchas citas antes de esta generalmente habían sido por compromiso para con sus amigos que pretendían hacer de casamenteros. O en su caso para con las chicas que lo habían forzado a aceptar sus ofrecimientos aunque el no estuviera muy interesado. Pero esta era la primera vez que había dicho que si a una cita por verdadero gusto, lo cual le planteaba un nuevo problema, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando si el era un hombre?, ¿Acaso tanto tiempo siendo mujer lo estaba comenzado a convertir en una? Por mas que había investigado en su poco tiempo libre con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, a quienes había decidido perdonar, no había podido encontrar nada que le pudiera ayudar a revertir el cambio que se había efectuado en el.

Nerviosa se desplazo por la maraña de pasillos que resultaban ser las mazmorras de Slytherin para encontrarse con Draco que ya lo esperaba sentado en una butaca de la sala común.

En cuanto se levanto Harry se quedo con la boca seca de la impresión. El rubio vestía unos pantalones de seda opaca color negro junto con una camisa blanca completamente pegada a su torso remarcando su abdomen y sus pectorales, traía los primeros botones abiertos revelando la pálida piel del pecho, vestia botas de piel negras y cinturón del mismo color. Como complemento contra el frió traía una chaqueta de motociclista hecha de piel color negro con algunos vivos en rojo.

En cuanto Harry noto su desconexión del mundo real observo que Draco tampoco emitía ningún sonido de su boca.

¿Qué pasa, no es el atuendo apropiado para la ocasión?, si es así puedo ir a cambiarme.

¡No!, no es eso, es solo que te ves hermosa – dijo el Rubio sin quitarle los ojos de encima, solo que su mirada no era lasciva como muchas otras, si no que se veía la sinceridad y cierto inocente deseo en los ojos rayo de luna.

¿Sabes que mi padrino te mataría si viera como me observas?, se ha puesto peor por mucho menos. – dijo Catherine divertida recordando a Remus con la mirada que le dirigía Draco.

Pues entonces tendré que conocerlo en persona por haber guardado a semejante beldad para mí – dijo Draco galantemente.

No te emociones Draco, no he vuelto a ver al último muchacho que se atrevió a invitarme a bailar. – y era cierto, Harry no había vuelto a ver a aquel muchacho del restaurante.

Draco pareció notar que las palabras de Catthy no eran falsas y trago saliva duramente, aunque no deseara reconocerlo debía aceptar que la implícita amenaza si había hecho mella en el.

No me da miedo, no he hecho nada que amerite su odio o desprecio, ni pienso hacerlo, así que creeme si te digo que me veras por aquí mas tiempo.

Harry se sonrojo y rió por la tan diplomática forma de Draco de salir entero del apuro.

¿A dónde me llevaras? – pregunto Catherine cambiando de tema.

Te gustara, es todo lo que te puedo decir. – dijo el rubio a su acompañante.

Vamos, por lo menos dame una pista para estar preparada.

No, no te diré nada – respondió Draco tajantemente sin dejar lugar a dudas de que no le diría nada ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Catherine y Draco caminaron juntos por la extensa red de corredores de Hogwarts en dirección a la torre norte. El rubio le había tomado la mano y la guiaba emocionado hasta el lugar. Harry no pudo evitar reír cuando unos chicos de 5 los vieron pasar y le silbaron al ver sus piernas descubiertas por la falda. Draco se había comportado justo como Remus, solo que este si cumplió su amenaza de darles su merecido y para cuando Harry logro separarlos bajo la promesa de cerrar su abrigo por el frente para que nadie más la viera los 3 muchachos de 5to ya estaban reducidos lastimosamente en el piso con golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Draco ni siquiera parecía apenado por el incidente, incluso parecía creer que había hecho lo correcto al enfrentarlos y golpearlos.

Draco, ¿Eres conciente de que tu y yo solo somos amigos verdad? – pregunto Catherine llegando a una inteligente conclusión acerca del comportamiento del rubio.

Si, se que por el momento solo somos amigos, pero como tu amigo no podía permitir que ellos te insultaran y salieron ilesos, simplemente no podía. – respondió el rubio tranquilamente.

Harry no puso atención en nada mas desde el momento en el que el rubio pronuncio "por el momento", ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando?, bueno, en realidad no era tan difícil de suponer con todas las atenciones que tenia solo para con ella. Sin embargo esto no lo hacía menos raro de lo que sonaba.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la torre norte Draco saco un pañuelo negro de la bolsa interior de su chaqueta y se lo coloco en los ojos a Catherine.

Descuida, no te pasara nada, es solo para hacerlo sorpresa.

Catherine se dejo hacer mientras su corazón empezó a latir a ritmo exponencial con la cercanía de las manos del rubio en su rostro.

Draco la guío con su mano por las escaleras y le abrió la puerta cuando llegaron al final de la torre, después el rubio tomo su abrigo y solo entonces le quito el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos y le permitió ver el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Draco había agrandado la diminuta Torre de tal forma que ahora en lugar del frió piso de losas de piedra había una hermosa alfombra persa, y sobre de ella había una pequeña mesa baja de madera, las paredes estaban limpias del moho que las cubría y lucían esplendidos tapices y pinturas, tal vez tomados de otras partes del castillo, en las paredes había 4 antorchas que le daban al lugar una tenue luz, adecuada para la ocasión. La Ventana ahora se extendía desde el techo hasta el piso dejando entrever un pequeño balcón de herrería desde donde se podía apreciar Hogsmeade.

Harry estaba impresionado por la sobriedad y el buen gusto con el que Draco había decorado el lugar.

Draco, es hermoso, no debiste haber molestado – dijo Catherine todavía algo impresionada del lugar.

No es nada – dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto con su mano para reforzar el mensaje – tu mereces mas pero esto es lo maximo que pude hacer aquí en Hogwarts para invitarte a cenar

Los tapices son hermosos – dijo Harry observando la decoración de las paredes.

Me alegra que te gusten, escribí a madre para que me los enviara de la mansión – ven siéntate aquí, no puse sillas porque el lugar ya no se podía agrandar mas – dijo el rubio sacando un cómodo cojín de debajo de la mesa.

Harry asintió y se sentó en el lugar indicado por el rubio cuidando de no mostrar mas de lo que ya mostraba. No podía creer que el rubio hubiera hecho esto, así que obedeció sin objetar mucho.

He notado que en las comidas de la escuela casi nunca comes carne así que mande que preparan algo ligero para cenar, espero que te guste – dijo el rubio a Catherine.

Estoy segura que así será – respondió Harry.

El rubio tomo su copa y le sirvió algo de vino blanco, luego sirvió en la propio y la levanto para brindar con Catherine.

Por nuestra amistad – dijo el rubio tocando su copa con la de Harry.

Por nuestra amistad – repitió Catherine alzando su copa.

Justo después del brindis aparecieron los platos llenos de comida frente a ellos. El rubio ciertamente había elegido platos ligeros para comer: varios tipos de ensaladas y algunos otros platillos ligeros, nada demasiado grasoso o condimentado que les pudiera afectar al estomago.

Después de la cena estuvieron charlando unos momentos hasta que Catherine decidió salir al pequeño balcón a ver el cielo nocturno mientras Draco se encargaba de dejar todo el servicio en orden.

Otra vez Draco se acerco por detrás a Catherine, solo que esta vez ella no se sobresalto cuando el rubio le coloco su brazo en su delgada cintura y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Draco hablo.

Quiero hablar contigo.

¿Acerca de que? – respondió Catherine dándose la vuelta sin salir del abrazo del rubio.

Acerca de nosotros – respondió el rubio a la chica.

No hay nosotros Draco, solo somos amigos – replico la chica tratando de hacer a un lado "el" tema.

Ese es el problema, quiero que haya un nosotros, quiero intentarlo, nunca lo he hecho pero por ti lo haría – dijo Draco sincerándose.

Yo.....yo, yo no se que decirte, también me gustaría intentarlo, pero no se, nunca he tenido una relación, no se si pueda o no funcionar. No quisiera perder la amistad que tenemos – dijo Catherine como respuesta.

Es eso un no – pregunto el rubio con expresión desesperanzada en su rostro y bajando la mirada.

No, solo, solo déjame pensarlo un poco, dame un tiempo para decidir. – respondió la chica sintiéndose algo mal por la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Draco – me gustas Draco, pero no quisiera que perdiéramos la amistad que tenemos por algo tan arriesgado – completo sonrojándose completamente.

Draco levanto el rostro al oír las últimas palabras de la chica y sin siquiera pedir su consentimiento venció la pequeña distancia que separaba sus rostros y la beso, solo que esta vez el beso reflejaba pasión y deseo además de amor y ternura. Catherine se dejo hacer y respondió al beso rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. En cuanto se pudieron separar sus labios el rubio hablo con el rostro de la chica en su pecho y sus propios brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Creo que la velada ha concluido, regresemos a las mazmorras. – dijo el rubio después de un momento en el que ambos contemplaron las estrellas todavía abrazados

Catherine por segunda ocasión en el día solamente asintió y se dejo conducir por el rubio, escaleras abajo, en dirección a las mazmorras.

Catherine estaba bastante confundida con el giro que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, podía negarlo pero el sentimiento que empezaba a surgir por el rubio estaba allí y no lo podía eliminar.

Decidió que ya estaba bueno de jugar y experimentar con esto de ser mujer y que era tiempo de ir a hablar con Snape para saber que progresos había con respecto a la cura para su estado.

Buenas noches, espero que lo hayas disfrutado – dijo el rubio deteniéndose súbitamente.

Perdón – exclamo Harry regresando a la realidad.

El rubio rió y le respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

Ya llegamos a tu habitación, te decía que buenas noches y que esperaba que hubieses disfrutado la velada tanto como yo – dijo el rubio jugueteando con la mano de Catherine.

Ah, claro que si la disfrute – "y como no hacerlo" pensó Harry mirando de nuevo al rubio – espero que tu también.

Por supuesto que si, tu compañía resulta absolutamente magnifica – dijo el rubio.

Pues supongo que hasta mañana – dijo Catherine abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta que no era muy sabio empujar mas allá a la chica pues bajo la mirada algo decepcionado.

si, hasta mañana, estaré esperando tu respuesta – dijo el rubio alejándose de la puerta tratando de que su voz no sonara decepcionada.

Catherine pareció dudar durante un instante y luego sin pensarlo mucho se acerco al rubio y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego salio corriendo a su habitación y se encerró deslizándose con la espalda por la puerta. Un rubio sorprendido estaba parado a mitad de un corredor con los ojos abiertos y tocando sus labios con los dedos de una mano, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

9


	4. TIEMPO DE DECICIONES

TIEMPO DE DECICIONES

No señorita Klee, no hemos tenido ningún avance en su caso, al parecer la poción preparada por la señorita Granger estaba bien hecha, todavía no determinamos que fue lo que salio mal, así que ahora salga de aquí antes de que decida romper mi propia costumbre y empiece a quitar puntos a un Slytherin en público – dijo Snape empezando a perder la paciencia

Si profesor – contesto Harry con la mirada baja al profesor de pociones.

Al otro día de su cita con Draco Harry había corrido al despacho del profesor Snape pues quería conocer si había habido algún avance en su casó, desgraciadamente no había sido así y tanto Snape como Harry estaban empezando a desesperarse, el primero porque nunca se le había negado la habilidad de revertir un accidente, por mas catastofrico que fuera, y el segundo porque empezaba a sentir que la situación con cierto rubio se estaba saliendo de su control.

Justo al salir del despacho del profesor Snape Harry vio a Hermione y a Ron.

Vamos a hablar a otra parte, alguien puede escucharnos aquí – dijo Harry a sus amigos antes de subir las escaleras sin mirar a ver si venían atrás pues sabía de sobra que lo harían.

Una vez que hubieran llegado a la orilla del lago Hermione tomo la palabra.

Harry, puedes por favor explicarnos que demonios esta pasando entre tú y Malfoy.

Todo comenzó como un juego, pensé que no tardaría en regresar a mi estado normal y bueno comencé a aceptar sus coqueteos y avances, y yo mismo le coqueteaba sutilmente, luego, no se en que momento las cosas se empezaron a salir de control y ahora Malfoy esta enamorado de mi. – dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

¿Y tú que sientes por el amigo? – Harry se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Ron sobre su hombro y su voz tranquila y pausada.

No lo se, al principio fue raro, pensé que todo era producto de la poción y alguna cosa de chicas, pero ahora, después de pensarlo mucho creo que siempre, de una u otra forma me he sentido atraído por Draco. – dijo Harry bajando la mirada aun mas con vergüenza.

¿Por qué crees que Malfoy esta enamorado de ti? – pregunto Hermione.

Ayer me lo dio a entender, además me pidió que formalizáramos, me pidió ser su novia.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de que los tres quedaran en un incomodo silenció. Silenció roto por Harry momentos después.

Chicos, me dio mucho gusto haberlos conocido, ustedes son muy importantes para mi, y créanme que entiendo que ustedes quieran terminar nuestra amistad, solo les pido que ustedes también entiendan que se me esta presentando esta oportunidad y que quiero intentarlo, creo que puedo amar y creo que puedo ser amado. – dijo Harry – quiero que sepan que siempre los recordare porque marcaron una época de mi vida – término de decir Harry con los ojos vidriosos.

No has entendido Harry, nosotros no queremos dejar de ser tus amigos, es solo que nos preocupas, si deseas intentar algo con Malfoy hazlo, tu no solo debes creer que puedes ser amado, tu mereces ser amado Harry, pero nos preocupa que intenciones tenga Malfoy para contigo, lo hemos conocido por años y sabes que siempre hace las cosas buscando algo para el, no queremos que te lastime, no queremos que te use y luego te deseche como ha hecho antes, tu mereces mas Harry – dijo Hermione con las palabras saliendo de su corazón.

En resumen, no queremos que después de haber obtenido eso que quiere de ti te deseche y te deje mas herido de lo que estas.

Harry sonrió al entender que era "eso" a lo que Ron se refería.

Ron, no creo que Draco pretenda llevarme hasta su cama si a eso es alo que te refieres.

Ron se sonrojo pero inmediatamente después replico.

Harry, vete en un espejo eres una chica hermosa, la mitad de la escuela sueña contigo, por supuesto que Malfoy tratara de hacer eso que tu dices, va a querer tenerte como trofeo lo conoces, por favor Harry solamente ten cuidado y si ese patán engreído, trata de propasarse contigo yo responderé – dijo Ron completamente seguro de que el podría responder por la "honra" de su amigo.

Harry y Hermione se rieron de Ron.

Ron, no soy tu hermana pequeña ni tampoco estoy desprotegida, créeme que si Draco intentara algo recordaría mi nombre hasta el último de sus días. – Dijo Harry – pero muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad significa mucho para mí tener su aprobación.

Después de que Harry terminara de Hablar volvieron a caer en un incomodo silencio.

¿Entonces eso es todo?, ¿No me vas a gritar y a decirme que estoy cometiendo la peor estupidez de mi vida, que de seguro esto es un plan de Voldemort para matarme o algo así? – pregunto Harry

No, primero Hermione y yo ya tuvimos una pequeña charla y ya grite todo lo que tenía que gritar, y en segundo lugar confiamos en tu juicio, si tu confías en el lo aceptaremos, solo queremos que seas feliz.

Gracias chicos – respondió Harry sinceramente

Ahora tenemos que regresar, ya nos hemos ausentado mucho y deben de estar buscándonos adentro del castillo. – dijo Ron levantándose y dirigiéndose a pasó veloz al castillo.

Harry, espera un segundo, hay algo mas que quiero decirte – dijo Hermione, cuando Ron intento regresar Hermione añadió – es algo de chicas.

Ron retomo su camino y musito algo así como "chicas y sus cosas tontas" antes de perderse de vista.

¿Qué pasa Hermione? – pregunto Harry sentándose de nuevo en la hierba.

¿Has pensado en decirle la verdad? – preguntó la chica castaña sin dejar de ver el lago.

No, si le digo quien soy en realidad me matara, es mejor que las cosas queden así probablemente Snape logre regresarme a mi forma real en cualquier día y tenga que abandonarlo, que casó tiene decirle la verdad, me despreciaría y eso no podría soportarlo, no quise decirlo ante Ron porque no sabía como reaccionaria pero yo llevo cierto tiempo enamorado de Draco, y no pienso perder esta oportunidad.

Lo se Harry, los he visto, sabía que existía cierta atracción pero nunca imagine que fuera tan grande.

Lo es Hermione, aunque sea difícil de creer lo es, aun no se si es amor pero es algo mucho muy fuerte que no quiero perder.

Esta bien Harry, solo cuídate por favor, no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir, y no dejes que pase un mes para venir a hablar con nosotros – dijo la chica castaña a su amigo sonriendo

Eso es una promesa, anda vamos dentro del castillo.

Después del almuerzo Harry fue a las mazmorras a buscar al rubio Slytherin, había decidido que Draco se había comportado lo suficientemente bien con el (o ella) y que merecía la oportunidad de probar si la relación funcionaba, después de todo no se iban a casar y lo mas probable es que en cualquier día tuviera que regresar a su forma natural y dejar al rubio, así que no habría mucho problema.

Lo busco en las mazmorras y al no encontrarlo extendió la búsqueda al resto del castillo, al atardecer lo encontró sentando en el alfeizar de la torre donde tanto había sucedido.

¿Draco podemos hablar? – dijo Catherine con voz suave.

El aludido volteo y esbozo una ligera sonrisa a la chica.

Claro, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo el rubio bajando del alfeizar.

Catherine se acerco hasta quedar a su lado.

Quiero intentarlo, no me quiero quedar con la duda de saber que es lo que pudo haber pasado.

¿Estas segura?, ¿Qué paso con lo de no querer arriesgar la amistad? – pregunto Draco.

No quiero perderla, pero tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad de intentar algo contigo – contesto sinceramente Harry – entonces, ¿sigue en pie tu propuesta? – finalizo Harry dudando de haber llegado a tiempo.

Por supuesto que si – dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura para besarla con pasión y desenfreno - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade juntos, ahora mismo?

Harry se rió en el pecho de su novio y luego agrego.

Draco hemos salido varias veces a Hogsmeade juntos

Si, pero ahora puedo tomarte de la mano, besarte y defenderte de cualquier patán que trate de propasarse contigo. – al decir esto último los ojos del rubio adquirieron un tono completamente metálico y glacial

Ahora solo me preocupa decirle a mis padres y a mi padrino, ni siquiera intentes insinuar que ha pasado algo entre nosotros con el, es capaz de castrarte ante la mera insinuación de que me has besado y tomado de la cintura.

Yo pensé que era una broma – dijo Draco a modo de pregunta

No, no lo es, es muy protector conmigo, sigue pensando que soy una niña que debe ser protegida y cuidada del resto del mundo.

En algo tiene razón, debes ser protegida y cuidada del resto del mundo, aunque claramente ya no eres una niña.

Ven, mejor bajemos a cenar, antes de que alguien piense que estamos haciendo otra cosa – dijo Harry algo mortificado.

A mi no me importaría que pensaran eso, siempre y cuando lo hiciéramos claro. – contesto el rubio jugando.

¡Draco!

Desde entonces ambos chicos llevaron su relación a un paso mas allá de donde se encontraba, pasaban todo el tiempo que no estaban en clases jugando en los jardines o simplemente juntos observando el atardecer a la orilla del lago o en su torre, si antes las personas suponían que ambos eran pareja ahora no tenían ninguna duda de ello, primero por la confirmación de los mismos chicos y en segundo lugar por la actitud que tenían uno a lado del otro.

Durante su segunda visita a Hogsmeade Draco llevo a Catherine a un exclusivo restaurante del cual Harry nunca se había enterado, el lugar estaba decorado lujosamente con tapices y mesas de caoba con mantelería de seda, cada una de las mesas estaba en un privado con su propia chimenea y una ventana para observar las calles de otoño, llenas de hojas secas, en Hogsmeade.

Draco, esto no es necesario, no debías haberte molestado.

Bah – dijo el rubio desechando sus protestas con un movimiento de su mano.

Podíamos haber ido al lago, como los otros sábados.

Nada es suficiente para ti Catherine, esto es lo menos que pude conseguir en este lugar, el que debería protestar soy yo al no poder ofrecerte algo mejor.

Catherine solamente se sonrojo y dejo de lado el asunto.

Después de disfrutar de su comida y de una agradable tarde de compras por Hogsmeade la pareja regreso a Hogwarts. Catherine notaba que Draco estaba nervioso por algo pero por más que insistió no logro sacarle que era lo que le preocupaba a su novio.

No te preocupes Catherine, no es nada importante – dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura y robándole un beso.

Catherine recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y dejo el asunto de momento pues en ese instante llego Blaise Zabini y se llevo a Draco.

Draco, necesito hablar contigo

Claro Blaise, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Draco tranquila y amigablemente

Preferiría que fuera a solas – dijo Blaise dando a entender a Draco que se trataba de algo privado y no quería que Catherine se enterara.

OK, vayamos a las mazmorras, allí nadie nos molestara. dijo Draco continuando su camino a la sala común de Slytherin con Catherine todavía recargada en su hombro.

Blaise sonrió y siguió a la pareja, al parecer Draco si iba en serio con sus intenciones.

Draco, ¿Estas seguro de esto?, sabes que una vez que se forma un compromiso mágico ya no puede romperse, toda la vida estarás atado a ella si le entregas ese anillo y le haces la pregunta, aunque no se casen ni formen una familia así será.

Lo se Blaise, y estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero, Blaise tu has estado allí cuando los sueños, tu has estado allí todas las veces que llore por el, así es mejor, si lo tengo a mi lado probablemente solo se lo sirva a Voldemort en bandeja de plata, mejor que este lejos, que tenga su familia y que no regrese mas que para matar a ese bastardo, además Catherine me despierta sentimientos también, tal vez no los mismos que el pero si siento algo muy fuerte por ella, creo que podremos ser felices – dijo Draco limpiándose una lagrima del rostro.

Draco, eso es algo muy noble de tu parte, jamás hubiera creído que un Malfoy pudiera albergar esos sentimientos – dijo Blaise acercándose a abrazar a su amigo.

Ya vez, el amor transforma lo que toca – dijo Draco sonriendo todavía con los ojos vidriosos – lo quiero demasiado como para siquiera pensar en arriesgar a que algo le pase.

A veces pienso que eres masoquista amigo - respondió Blaise sinceramente.

Tal vez un poco.

Si estas completamente seguro de que eso es lo que quieres creo que es momento de que escribas a tu padre para informarle que ya tienes "elegida" se decepcionara de que no es Pansy pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a Catherine – dijo Blaise a su amigo – aunque si de ser sincero no creo que se sienta mal si le confesases la verdad.

Lo último esta completamente fuera de lugar, tal vez mis padres me amen y respeten mis decisiones, pero tu sabes que si mi padre se entera Voldemort se enterara, ese canalla tiene mil y un formas de enterarse de las cosas que pasan por la mente de ellos, pero si, creo que le escribiré una nota hoy mismo para avisarle – respondió Draco.

También tienes que tomar en cuenta que debes de actuar el "cuadro" completo frente al resto de la gente, sobretodo los hijos de mortifagos conocidos, no podemos permitirnos que nos descubran, ni ellos ni los del circulo inferior, así que ten cuidado Draco.

Si, se que debo de mejorar mi actuación alrededor de Catherine, pero por extraño que parezca no me cuesta tanto trabajo fingir como lo había pensado. – dijo el rubio seriamente.

¿No supones que sea tu elegida verdad?, ¿creí que habíamos aclarado que el era el elegido? – pregunto Blaise curioso.

Por supuesto que es el, es perfecto, es fuerte, es noble y es hermoso, es solo que Catherine cumple muchos de los mismos requisitos, creo que lo estoy buscando en ella.

Claro, por un momento pensé que creías posible tener dos elegidos – dijo Blaise con un gesto de alivio a su amigo.

¡Por supuesto que no Blaise!, no soy tan idiota para eso, todos los Veela y mitad Veela solamente tenemos un elegido, parece que no supieras.

De cualquier modo, solo quiero que tengas cuidado con tu padre y el resto de los hijos de mortifago, me preocupa tu seguridad Draco – dijo Blaise levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pierde cuidado Blaise –respondió el rubio.

Y Draco, aunque Catherine y yo no seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, creo que ella es muy buena para merecer algo como lo que vas a hacer, nadie merece esa clase de vida Draco, ve a tus padres, o a los míos, trátala bien por favor, hazla feliz, o déjala buscar su felicidad con otra persona – dijo Blaise a Draco antes de salir por la puerta.

El problema Blaise es que ya estoy preocupado por hacerla feliz – dijo Draco a la habitación vacía.

Y el problema mas grave es que eso era verdad, Draco Malfoy como todo mitad Veela tenía que encontrar durante su adolescencia a la persona que lo complementara en todos los niveles, y ya lo había hecho y lo peor del caso es que lo había hecho dos veces, la primera a la edad de 11 años en la figura de Harry Potter y la segunda a la edad de 17 años en la figura de Catherine Klee. Y eso lo confundía, y mucho. En todos los libros que el había leído para informarse de su situación jamás se mencionaba que hubiera existido alguien con 2 elegidos, eso era simplemente impensable y estaba fuera de lugar, y Draco estaba seguro de que Harry era su elegido, había reconocido e interpretado todos los signos y lo mismo había hecho con Catherine.

- Tal vez la vida no es tan injusta ni conmigo ni con el, tal vez me dieron la oportunidad de tener otro elegido para dejar que el fuera feliz y para permitirme a mi también algo de felicidad.

N/A: Bueno aqui les dejo el cap, espero que les gustey También quiero desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo (aunque igual y nos vemos antes de fin de año) muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui y de verdad espero que la historia se a de su agrado.


	5. DECICIONES DEL CORAZÓN

DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN

Draco estaba echado en su cama, sin decir nada, completamente inexpresivo ante el resto del mundo, para cualquiera solamente estaba meditando, pero para los que lo conocían un poco mas sabían que esa era la forma en la que un Malfoy demostraba su tristeza al resto del mundo.

Blaise observaba desde el marco de la puerta como el rubio se desahogaba ignorando al resto del mundo echado en la cama, jamás pensó que Draco de verdad se interesara por Catherine pero su actual estado demostraba lo contrario.

Si tanto te interesaba porque lo hiciste Draco – comento Blaise a modo de pregunta al rubio.

No lo se¡No Lo se, es solo que la idea de que el…, de que el ya no este, que le haya pasado algo es desquiciante – respondió Draco.

Entonces estas así porque no le has visto, porque no sabes nada de el – pregunto Blaise.

¡No! – grito el rubio molesto dando un puñetazo en la pared – es solo que, siento que no dice la verdad, siento que me esta ocultando algo – dijo el rubio bajando de la cama y pateando una silla hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Todo había comenzado casi una semana atrás, cuando la respuesta a la carta que envió Draco a su padre había llegado. Draco había estado esperando con cierto sentimiento de seguridad que su padre se decepcionara de que Pansy no era su elegida, pero se llevo una desagradable respuesta cuando termino de leer la breve nota de su padre.

_Draco:_

_Probablemente esperabas que me negara a que te enlazaras con esa chica Klee, pero me temo que cuando leas lo que tengo que decirte tu mismo no querrás saber nada de ella. En cuanto enviaste tu nota informándome de tus intenciones me hice a la tarea de investigar un poco mas acerca de esa chica, Catherine como dijiste que se llamaba, sin embargo me tope con que ella no "existia" en el mundo mágico si no hasta hace alrededor de 4 meses, sugiero que investigues hasta el fondo quien es y de donde proviene antes de introducir en la familia gente indeseada._

_Espero que tus averiguaciones resulten mas fructuosas que las mías_

_Tu padre._

Draco se preocupo por lo revelado por su padre, en su mente inmediatamente relaciono la "aparición" de Catherine con la "desaparición" de cierto Gryffindor de Ojos verdes por el cual tenía intereses especiales.

No podía dejar de pensar en que era demasiada coincidencia que Catherine tuviese una amistad mas o menos cercana con Weasley y Granger si se suponía que solo los había visto una vez antes de comenzar las clases, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que los ojos de Catherine era exactamente iguales a los de el, el color de su cabello era exactamente igual al de el, prácticamente todo era igual solo que mas femenino aún de lo que Harry era, lo único que diferenciaba a la chica de Harry era que ella era mas refinada que Potter, mostraba clase y estilo, algo que muy a pesar del rubio el Gryffindor no tenía.

Los siguientes días el rubio se comporto de forma cortante con Catherine, dedicaba mas tiempo a investigarla y espiarla que a estar con ella. Al principio no noto nada extraño, pero después de un par de días sus dudas acerca de la verdadera identidad de Catherine se acrecentaron al observar como la chica mantenía una actitud distante al resto del mundo, y sobretodo cuando observo una plática entre Weasley y la chica.

Catherine se encontraba en ese momento en el laboratorio experimental de Snape. Alrededor de ella se encontraban sus amigos, Ron y Hermione y el mismo profesor Snape, todos a la expectativa de que bebiera de la copa que se encontraba en ese momento entre sus manos.

Vamos Harry, bebe, termina con toda esta locura – decía Ron animando a Harry a beber.

Todo había comenzado días atras, cuando se había despedido de Draco después de su primera cita oficial como novios. Antes de llegar a las mazmorras de Slytherin había sido interceptada por Snape, que insistió en llevarla hasta su despacho para hablar. Harry accedió sabiendo que el hombre no le buscaría a menos que se tratara de algo importante.

Adentro del despacho de Snape se encontraban sus amigos, Ron y Hermione muy emocionados y felices.

Creo que hemos encontrado una forma de regresarlo a su estado natural señorita Klee – dijo Snape con un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro – al parecer la idea de la señorita Granger de utilizar un pensador para revivir cada paso del experimento ha funcionado.

Harry palideció levemente, eso solo significa que su tiempo como Catherine había concluido, justo ahora que había encontrado el amor en Draco. Todos sus temores fueron revelados a los demás presentes en la sala pues no fue capaz de disimular su sorpresa.

Harry, es lo mejor, es lo que debe hacerse, ni tú ni Malfoy están destinados a estar juntos. – dijo Ron siendo insensible a los sentimientos de su amigo.

Harry solamente se quedo callado, sopesando todas las posibilidades que el regresar a su estado natural traía y todas las que quedarse como Catherine le daba.

Yo no…, yo no puedo decidir ahora que es lo que quiero, no se que hacer – dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

Esta bien Harry, podemos esperar algunas días mas, algunos ingredientes de la poción tardaran algunos días en llegar hasta el castillo, puedes decidir acerca de tus sentimientos hacía Draco en ese tiempo – dijo Hermione colocando su mano en la espalda de Catherine para brindarle su apoyo.

Y Así Harry salió del despacho de Snape completamente confundida acerca de lo que haría. Por un lado ansiaba regresar a ser Harry, cada vez era mas difícil disimular ante Draco o cualquier otra persona su verdadera identidad, por otro lado, todo lo que sentía por Draco valía el esfuerzo que significaba mantener la mentira, cuando estaba con el simplemente se sentía flotando en el cielo.

Catherine decidió que le daría esos días de prueba a Draco para "convencerla" de quedarse así, paralelamente todos los días Hermione y Ron le daban incansables charlas acerca de la necesidad de que regresara a su estado natural.

Pero Draco se distanció terriblemente de ella durante esos días, inventaba excusas inverosímiles para no estar con ella y salir de las mazmorras, Harry lo sabía porque en una ocasión había descubierto a Draco accidentalmente.

Vamos Draco, quiero ver el atardecer contigo, tiene varios días que no hemos hecho nada juntos - decía Harry tratando de convencer al rubio.

Catherine que seamos novios no quiere decir que tengamos que pasar toda la vida juntos, además tengo que terminar mis tareas – dijo el Slytherin de manera cortante.

Poco después Harry salía destrozado y llorando bajo la capa de invisibilidad hacía la pequeña torre, solo para encontrarse a Malfoy allí solo sin hacer nada. Eso solo termino por convencerla de que Draco en realidad no la quería.

Y así al siguiente día, fue sola a ver el atardecer en el lago, completamente desesperanzada de que Draco le acompañara, pero allí encontró a Ron y con el libero toda su alma de las preocupaciones que la agobiaban.

¿Por qué lo hace Ron¿Por qué me pidió que fuera su novia si va a ignorarme completamente, si va a mentirme? – decía Harry llorando en el hombro de su amigo.

Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo, si ese idiota no sabe lo que tiene no puedes hacer nada, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo valioso que eres, aunque para mi placer espero que sea mas tarde que temprano – dijo Ron acercando a Harry a su pecho y sobando su espalda para consolarlo.

Harry rió de la ocurrencia de su amigo y poco a poco fue acallando sus sollozos, siempre había pensado que llorar era inútil, cuando niño había deseado que su tía petunia, o alguien, quien fuera, acudiera en su ayuda al escuchar su llanto, pero sus tíos solamente le gritaban que dejara de llorar y ser un niño indeseado, por supuesto Duddley no dejo de llorar hasta los diez años pero el no era un niño indeseado a los ojos de sus tíos (aunque si a los ojos del resto del mundo).

Harry no se separo del pecho de Ron y Ron no quito su mano de la espalda de Harry, lo que ocasiono que cierto Slytherin de rubia cabellera que les espiaba tuviera un ataque de celos.

Ron y Catherine charlaron durante un par de horas mas como los mejores amigos que eran. Harry apreció aún mas a Ron, pues sabía que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Malfoy, pero aún así le instaba a tratar de que las cosas fueran como habían sido hasta su primera cita.

Esa noche Harry regreso a la sala común de Slytherin con el firme propósito de tener un noviazgo normal con Draco Malfoy o morir en el intento. Sin embargo nada lo preparo para lo que estaba por acontecer dentro de las frías mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts.

Draco se encontraba completamente furioso, no quería saber nada de Catherine Klee por el resto de su vida, había pensando que ella era la ideal para olvidarlo a el pero la chica lo había engañado¡y nada menos que con Weasley, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, si ella quería jugar sucio el le iba a enseñar que con un Malfoy no se podía jugar.

Empujando a un alumno de primero que había tenido la mala fortuna de toparse con el Draco Malfoy llego hasta la sal común de Slytherin, y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie se encerró en su cuarto para poder sacar toda la ira que amenazaba con consumirlo.

Catherine regreso poco antes del toque de queda a las mazmorras, cuando llego no noto nada extraño en sus compañeros, así que se fue en dirección a su habitación para descansar y comenzar al siguiente día con su plan para recuperar su relación con Draco. Se aseó y cambió su ropa por un camisón de manga corta para dormir, apago las luces de su habitación con un movimiento de varita y calló profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó solo unos minutos antes de su primer clase, por lo que no tuvo tiempo mas que para asearse y quedar "presentable" para Draco, cuando llego al salón de pociones el lugar a un lado del rubio estaba ocupado por "la vaca de Parkinson", así que se conformo con un lugar al fondo del salón, junto a Hermione y Ron, lo que enfureció mas al Slytherin.

Durante la clase Harry trato de atraer la atención del rubio infructuosamente cuando Snape les autorizo levantarse de su lugar para tomar los ingredientes especiales que llevaría la poción de ese día.

Hola Draco, perdón por haber llegado tarde, de seguro que no escuche cuando tocaste a mi puerta – dijo Catherine tratando de sonar amable y normal.

Draco se detuvo en seco al notar la voz de la chica pero sacando a relucir su lado Malfoy respondió.

Eso es porque hoy no fui a tocar a tu puerta – contesto el rubio tranquilamente, a menos a los ojos de Harry.

Ah, disculpa, yo supuse que…. – intento decir Harry completamente humillado.

¿Qué¿Qué supusiste¿Qué por tener alguna clase de relación ya deberíamos de pasar todo el tiempo juntos, me sorprendes Klee, pensé que eras mas lista – dijo el rubio dejando a la chica con los ojos vidriosos y la palabra en la boca.

Draco sabía que se había excedido, pero estaba demasiado molesto, en su mente se repetía la escena del lago: Catherine siendo abrazada por Weasley, Catherine recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Weasley, Weasley tocándole la espalda.

Con un movimiento elegante de su mano Draco decidió desechar todos esos pensamientos y se centro en su poción del día, ninguna chica estupida podía separarla del placer que debería significar hacer una poción.

El resto del día fue exactamente igual, Catherine buscando a Draco, Draco rechazando a Catherine, Catherine llorando en Brazos de Weasley y Granger la humillación, enojando más, sin saberlo, a Draco.

Fue esa misma noche cuando Harry se armo de valor y decidió confrontar a Draco para saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Draco por favor, tenemos que hablar – dijo Catherine tomando el brazo del rubio que volteo por las palabras pronunciadas por la chica – quiero hablar – corrigió Catherine viendo la cara de disgusto de Draco.

¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo Klee? – pregunto Draco con la misma actitud arrogante que siempre había mantenido con Harry.

Harry se sorprendió de lo dicho por Draco pero decidió que ya había llorado lo suficiente durante ese día por lo que hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y contuvo el llanto.

De nosotros, de lo que esta pasando para que me trates así, para que me ignores durante todo el día – dijo Catherine aguantando el tono serio de su voz para que no pareciera una suplica

¿ignorarte, sería darte una importancia que no tienes – respondió Draco haciendo ademán de irse.

¡Draco¿Por qué me dices eso? – pregunto Catherine con las lagrimas a punto de salir – yo pensé que tu me querías.

En ese momento Draco perdió toda la compostura que le quedaba y tomo a Catherine por el cuello y empujándola hasta que quedara recargada sobre la pared.

He, allí el problema, yo no necesito que tu supongas, o pienses o creas, si yo no te he dicho nada, nada hay entre nosotros – dijo el rubio completamente enfurecido.

Draco, me estas lastimando – dijo Harry tratando de quitarse las fuertes manos del rubio de su cuello, realmente se estaba quedando sin aire.

En ese momento desde la entrada del corredor se escucho una voz.

¡Hey¿Qué esta pasando allí? – grito Ron corriendo hacía donde estaba Catherine ¡Suéltala Malfoy o te vas a arrepentir!

Draco la miro con un gesto de repugnancia y Asco y finalmente le dijo antes de soltarla.

¿Quién eres Klee¿Quién demonios eres?

Catherine cayó al piso incapaz de contener el llanto por más tiempo. Draco continuó su camino ignorando el llanto de la chica y los insultos que le lanzaba Ron Weasley pues Hermione lo tenía sujeto para que no se lanzara contra el rubio.

Déjalo Ron, el se dará cuenta de lo que dejo ir tarde o temprano, ahora el nos necesita – dijo Hermione logrando tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos dirigieron sus miradas al piso donde un Harry completamente destrozado lloraba como un niño indefenso con las piernas pegadas al pecho.

Yo creí…creí que el….creí que el me amaba de verdad – termino de decir el moreno llorando aún mas si eso era posible.

Tranquila, tranquila, ven te llevaremos a la habitación de Remus – dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo.

Harry levanto la cabeza para ver a sus amigos.

¿Remus¿Esta aquí? – pregunto Harry con los ojos vidriosos pero un poco mas tranquilo.

Si, veníamos a avisarte que había llegado hoy para ver como estabas – dijo Hermione orgullosa de la forma en que su amigo trataba a Harry, como un hermano mayor haría con su pequeña hermana.

No quiero verle – dijo de pronto Harry – no quiero que me vea así.

El te quiere como a la hija, que nunca tuvo, jamás te diría o haría algo que te lastimara, al contrarió se unirá a mi para matar a ese idiota de Draco Malfoy – En el momento en que Ron pronunció el nombre del rubio Harry volvió a estallar en llanto. Ron volteo a ver a Hermione que solamente miro a Harry con tristeza y luego a su novio.

Llevémosla con Remus, probablemente el sepa como calmarla – dijo la castaña a Ron.

Ron tomo entre sus brazos a Catherine que seguía sollozando sin control, con Hermione al frente se dirigieron a las habitaciones que el hombre lobo esta utilizando por su visita al castillo.

Draco Observaba desde el otro lado del corredor como Weasley cargaba en brazos a SU Catherine y su sangre comenzó a hervir de celos de nuevo, tragándose su orgullo de Malfoy decidió seguirlos para ver que es lo que lograba averiguar.

Hermione y Ron no tardaron mucho en llevar a Catherine hasta las habitaciones de Remus. Cuando llegaron y el hombre lobo vio el estado en que se encontraba Harry estuvo a punto de seguir el ejemplo de Ron y salir a matar a Draco Malfoy en ese instante, pero se contuvo cuando Harry se lo pidió.

No hagan nada por favor, puede que el no me quiera pero yo si, y no quiero que le pase nada – dijo el moreno con una expresión de resignación en el rostro.

Pero el te hirió, te lastimo y no le importo hacerlo¿Por qué a nosotros nos debería importar lo que le pasara? – pregunto Ron sin poder creer que su amigo fuera tan noble.

Porque durante el tiempo que fue bonito el me hizo sentir especial, no como antes, si no como una persona normal que es amada, y eso es algo que atesorare por el resto de mi vida – dijo Harry mirando el fuego de la chimenea con una expresión de melancolía.

Draco no había podido escuchar mucho de la conversación porque tuvo problemas con Filch y la señora Norris en el camino, pero si pudo escuchar la última parte que había hablado Catherine y se sintió el hombre más basura del mundo.

Mañana hablare con Snape, tal vez tengan razón y sea tiempo de que todo esto termine – dijo Catherine con el mismo tono triste, es una lastima, yo si lo quise y pensé que el también lo hacía, ahora se que no, en realidad nunca fue así – concluyo el moreno soltando una lagrima.

Remus insistió en que Harry se quedara en sus habitaciones para así evitar que se encontrara con "el Bastardo", como Remus había comenzado a llamar a Draco. Harry accedió porque en realidad no tenía intenciones de encontrarse con Draco así que el rubio Slytherin no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Catherine como tenía previsto en la sala común.

Draco se desilusiono mucho de no ver a la chica en las mazmorras de Slytherin por lo que se enfureció más con Catherine, Remus y el "resto de idiotas de Gryffindor".

Y así fue como lo encontró Blaise al otro día cuando fue a buscarlo a petición de Snape extrañado de no verlo en clases.

Escuche que decidió marcharse – dijo Blaise para atraer la atención del rubio – el licántropo se lo pidió y ella no ha rehusado, hace un par de horas las chicas de Slytherin se despidieron de ella – termino de decir Blaise. Draco por única respuesta levanto la cabeza de la almohada.

Blaise se dio cuenta de que había captado la atención del rubio por lo que decidió continuar con la historia.

Ahora estaba con el profesor Snape despidiéndose y arreglando todo para su partida, dicen que se ira hoy mismo.

Ni bien hubo terminado de decir esto el rubio ya se había levantado de la cama y se dirigía veloz al despacho del profesor Snape para ver a Catherine por ultima vez.

Catherine todavía tenía la copa en sus manos, en lo mas profundo de su corazón deseaba que Draco llegara a la oficina de Snape y le pidiera quedarse, le dijera que todo había sido una equivocación, un malentendido. La parte mas conciente de su sentir le decía que debería de acostumbrarse a esto, que en realidad nadie podía amar a alguien como el y mucho menos alguien tan bello y perfecto como el rubio.

Vamos Harry, bebe la poción de una vez – dijo Ron animándolo a seguir y luego, como si le leyera la mente continuo – el no va a venir Harry, no lo esperes mas.

Catherine volteó de nuevo a la poción en sus manos con una expresión de derrota en el rostro dando un fuerte suspiro levanto la copa y la acerco a sus labios con la intención de beber.

Draco estaba francamente desesperado, a pesar de que el despacho de Snape estaba relativamente cerca de los dormitorios de Slytherin el rubio sentía que cada segundo que pasaba lo alejaba mas de Catherine, trataba de acelerar el ritmo pero lo único que lograba era chocar con alguno que otro alumno despistado o llamar la atención y ser detenido para que lo pudieran interrogar. Al fin, cuando logro llegar al despacho de Snape trato de abrir la puerta pero se topo con que la contraseña había sido cambiada para que nadie entrara así que no dudo un instante en perder todo el estilo de Malfoy y comenzó a gritar para tratar de que notaran que estaba del otro lado. Por alguna razón sabía que Catherine no se iría si el le pedía lo contrario.

Harry termino de acercar la copa a sus labios y con todo el dolor de su corazón bebió la poción que contenía el recipiente. A cada suspiro despidiéndose y renunciando a todo lo que pudo haber sucedido entre Draco y el.

Cuando termino de beber la poción escucho lejanamente los golpes en la puerta y los gritos del rubio. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que todavía no le abandonaban volteo a ver a Ron con una mirada de tristeza que hubiera destrozado el corazón de cualquier persona.

N/A: Lamento el retraso, se que me pase pero de verdad que ge estado demasiado ocupado en la escuela y el trabajo, de cualquier manera espero poder actualizar pronto de manera regular y muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui.


	6. SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

Harry recupero el conocimiento de súbito, no recordaba nada de lo que había acontecido y mucho menos como es que había llegado hasta la enfermería, lo único que sabía con exactitud es que la poción de Snape había fallado pues todavía tenía formas de mujer. Trato de abrir los ojos pero la luz le molestaba un poco. Cuando escucho las airadas voces de Ron y Draco discutiendo recupero la memoria de golpe.

¡Tengo derecho de estar aquí! – gritaba Draco completamente fuera de sus cabales – ella es mi novia.

Piérdete Malfoy, renunciaste a ese derecho el día que la trataste peor que a una callejera – regresaba Ron interponiéndose entre Harry y Malfoy.

¡Pero yo la quiero! – gritaba Malfoy mas desesperado.

¡Ella no es una mercancía a la que puedas comprar Malfoy, déjala en paz! – contesto Ron.

En ese momento Draco se termino de desesperar y se abalanzó en contra de Ron quien con su corpulenta complexión no tuvo problema en detener a Draco, aún cuando el rubio no era débil en lo absoluto. Harry, viendo que las cosas estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes decidió que ese era un buen momento para intervenir.

No, Por favor – dijo Catherine débilmente.

Ron y Draco voltearon al mismo tiempo a verla. Ron con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro y Draco perdido en la belleza de Catherine.

¡Catherine dile a este imbecil que me deje! – gritaba Draco para que Ron le soltara del cuello.

Ron simplemente volteo a ver a Harry, esperando a que el decidiera que hacer con el rubio.

Harry sopesó todas sus posibilidades. Por un lado quería ver a Draco pero por el otro le dolía todavía lo que le había hecho y además estaba el hecho de que a pesar de que Ron no se lo decía sería un muy duro golpe para el orgullo del pelirrojo si decidía hablar con Draco.

Solo, solo déjenme descansar por favor – dijo Catherine dándose la vuelta y dejando a los dos chicos muy sorprendidos. Ron por la facilidad con la que Harry había ignorado a Malfoy y Draco porque no podía concebir que Catherine no quisiera hablar con el.

Justo cuando Catherine les daba la espalda a los muchachos aparecieron Hermione, la profesora McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey, el director y el profesor Snape.

Señorita Klee, que bueno que ya despertó. Estábamos preocupados por su estado – dijo madame Pomfrey a la chica mientras caminaba para examinarla.

Harry solamente sonrió y bajo la cabeza sonrojado, demasiadas veces había estado en esa situación como para no saber que la señorita Pomfrey haría eso y más si pensaba que así aseguraría su salud.

Señor Malfoy, Venga conmigo por favor – dijo Snape a Draco – necesito hablar con usted – añadió luego de ver el gesto de Draco.

¡Pero! – exclamo Draco tratando de que su Jefe de Casa viese que Catherine, un Slyhterin, se quedaría rodeada de puros Gryffindor.

Sígame Por favor – termino Snape claramente sin ganas de continuar la discusión.

Draco salió a regañadientes dejando a Harry solo con sus amigos y el director.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto el director a Harry.

Tan bien como podría estarlo – respondió Harry levantando la espalda para quedar sentado sobre la cama.

Me da gusto, te dejaremos con tus amigos para que puedas charlar.

En cuanto los mayores salieron Ron le pregunto a su amigo.

¿De verdad estas bien?

Si – respondió el moreno.

Harry, yo, yo no se como decirte esto pero lo siento mucho, nunca debí moverte a que tomaras la poción si tu no querías – dijo el pelirrojo completamente avergonzado.

Esta bien Ron, no paso nada, de cualquier manera no lo intentare de nuevo con Draco, no puedo confiar en el.

Allí te equivocas Harry, nosotros, yo siempre he pensado que Malfoy es un maldito bastardo, que no tiene corazón y que no hace nada si no es en beneficio propio y bueno aunque la mayor parte de las veces he estado en lo correcto el vino a buscarte hoy, vino por ti.

¡Ron! – grito Hermione exasperada – el solamente va a lastimar a Harry – completo la castaña bastante alterada.

Hermione, mientras yo puedo o no compartir tu opinión acerca de Malfoy solamente Harry puede decidir si le da o no una segunda oportunidad. A fin de cuentas es su vida.

Hermione pareció pensarlo durante un breve instante pero al final claudico.

Lo que tú decidas esta bien – dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama de Harry.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron un rato mas charlando con el moreno y solamente se retiraron cuando la señora Pomfrey los expulso de la enfermería. Harry agradecía la atención de sus amigos. Realmente le ayudaba mucho saber que contaba con su apoyo y que a pesar de que no aprobaban a Draco le animaban a seguir buscando una oportunidad.

Con gran cansancio Harry se acostó en la cama y rápidamente se quedo dormido, el día definitivamente había sido muy pesado y el necesitaba descansar.

A mitad de la noche Harry comenzó a sentirse vigilado. No era una sensación desagradable pero debido a sus antecedentes Harry comenzó a temer que alguien se hubiese infiltrado en el castillo para atacarle, cuando estaba a punto de tomar su varita para lanzar un aturdidor a su acosador nocturno percibió un aroma muy difícil de olvidar, percibió el aroma de Draco Malfoy. Despertándose de Golpe Harry Volteo y confronto al intruso.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Malfoy? – pregunto Catherine sobresaltada y tapándose de las miradas lascivas del rubio con las sabanas.

¿Malfoy, tu puedes llamarme Draco, te has ganado el privilegio.

Tu puedes llamarme Klee, has perdido el tuyo y no mes has contestado a mi pregunta.

Vine a verte, Weasley y Granger no me dejaron entrar en todo el día.

¿Para que quieres verme? – pregunto Catherine con el corazón saltando de alegría.

Porque, Porque si – respondió Draco enojado consigo mismo por no poder decir la verdad.

Esa no es una razón valida Malfoy, mucho menos a esta hora.

Maldita sea Catherine tienes que hacer esto mas difícil de lo que ya es – contesto el rubio con exasperación clara.

Dime, ¿Por qué viniste a verme? – pregunto Catherine enojada con el rubio.

Porque, porque no quiero que te vayas, venía a verte antes de que te fueras – respondió el rubio con sinceridad.

Pues si tanto te interesa, no me voy todavía, la señora Pomfrey prefiere que me quede hasta que este bien y además tengo un par de asuntos que resolver aquí antes de irme – respondió Catherine sin saber porque le decía al rubio la verdad.

No te vayas – dijo Draco de repente.

¿Por qué no, nada me ata aquí – respondió Catherine con tristeza.

Estoy yo – contesto Draco.

Tu no me quieres – respondió Catherine encogiendo las piernas al pecho – me lo has dicho, ¿recuerdas?

¡Yo quiero que te quedes! – grito Malfoy a Catherine.

Yo no soy una de tus pertenencias Malfoy – dijo Catherine con disgusto – y no grites por favor estoy a dos pasos de ti.

¿No me vas a perdonar verdad? – pregunto el rubio mas calmado.

No has pedido perdón – respondió Catherine – me has decepcionado Malfoy, creí que eras diferente, si de verdad te interesa ya sabes cuando me iré.

Mi oferta esta hecha, depende de ti aceptar – dijo Draco retirándose de la enfermería.

Al medio día siguiente Catherine fue dada de alta de la enfermería solo con la promesa de comer bien y de descansar y sobretodo de regresar si se volvía a sentir debilitada.

Durante el resto del día Catherine asistió a sus clases y realizo sus deberes, tratando por todos los medios posibles evitar a Draco.

Con muy pocas ganas Catherine fue al gran comedor a cenar. Hasta el momento no había interactuado con sus compañeros de casa pero por alguna extraña razón suponía que se pondrían de lado de Draco y no de ella. Con estos pensamientos en mente no reparo en que había alguien frente a ella a la entrada del gran comedor y por consiguiente choco de frente.

¡Catherine, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Remus al ver a la chica en el piso.

¿Remus? – grito Catherine emocionada - ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! – completo la chica abrazando al licántropo.

Snape me pidió que viniera, no me dijo nada mas – dijo el hombre lobo sin que le importara en lo absoluto que los demás le miraran – porque no vamos a cenar a la habitación donde me estoy quedando y así charlamos – termino de decir Remus.

Catherine simplemente asintió aliviada de tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros y a Draco.

Decir que Draco Malfoy estaba furioso sería decir poco. Quien demonios se creía ese estupido licántropo para hablar con tanta familiaridad con SU Catherine, y que demonios pensaba Catherine para andar sola con un licántropo declarado. Definitivamente la chica ocultaba algo, no era normal la familiaridad con el hombre, ni la familiaridad con los profesores ni con Weasley ni Granger, definidamente algo andaba demasiado mal y el no se iba a quedar con la duda de saber que era. Dejando de lado todos sus deseos de perdonarla y protegerla Draco decidió seguirla y desenmascarar por completo a quien quiera que fuera Catherine Klee.

Harry y Remus se dirigieron a los aposentos del segundo charlando animadamente acerca de las ultimas semanas de Harry en la escuela. A pesar de que Remus ya estaba enterado de todo lo que había acontecido sentía que Harry necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y que el era el único responsable ahora de la seguridad y felicidad de su ahijado de cariño.

Debido a la emoción que le causaba ver a Remus Harry olvido sellar mágicamente el lugar para evitar que alguien pudiera escuchar la conversación de los dos desde afuera al llegar, como resultado cierto rubio que pasaba cerca de allí no tuvo ni dificultad ni reparos en romper su privacidad y escuchar su conversación.

Quiero que me lo digas todo – dijo Remus sentándose en una mullida butaca azul con motivos dorados e invitando a Catherine a que hiciera lo propio en la otra butaca frente a la pequeña chimenea.

¿Para que, podría jurar que alguien ya te lo ha dicho todo – respondió Catherine aceptando la invitación del licántropo de sentarse en la butaca.

Creo que es bueno que alguien te escuche sin juzgarte, creo que lo necesitas y yo necesito saber de tu boca que cosas son ciertas y que cosas no.

Bueno, empezare con contarte desde el primer momento, desde que llegue a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, pero te advierto que es una historia larga.

Esta bien, te escucho.

Harry le contó a remus toda la historia de lo que había pasado con Draco. Le contó como el rubio le había cortejado y de cómo el en un principio se había mostrado renuente a tener cualquier tipo de relación con Malfoy y después como no tenía deseos de tener nada con el pues tarde o temprano regresaría a ser como antes y como diario iba con Snape para que le dijera de cualquier adelanto con su caso.

En este punto Draco estaba bastante confundido. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Snape en todo esto, ¿a que se refería con regresar a ser como antes, ¿De que poción hablaban, Draco estaba bastante confundido y no le ayudaba mucho la conversación que actualmente se daba adentro de los aposentos del licántropo.

Y de repente comenzó a actuar de una manera muy extraña, me insultaba, me humillaba en público y una vez, hace como tres días incluso me intento ahorcar – dijo Harry.

En ese momento Remus volteó hacía Harry con los ojos ardiendo de furia.

¿Te lastimo? – pregunto lentamente el licántropo - ¿Oso lastimarte?

Por favor Remus no hagas nada, yo todavía le quiero y no quisiera verlo lastimado – dijo Catherine bajando la mirada.

Eres demasiado noble para mi gusto – dijo el licántropo suavizando el tono de nuevo.

De cualquier forma no tiene caso, en unos cuantos días yo ya me habré ido para siempre de la vida de todos ellos, fue bonito mientras duro sabes – dijo Harry a Remus.

Remus, suponiendo que Harry se refería a su relación con Draco le respondió.

No te preocupes, estoy convencido de que el se dará cuenta del gran tesoro que dejo ir y para cuando eso pasé será muy tarde.

No me refería a eso Remus, me refería a mi vida, fue bonito mientras duro – dijo Catherine en un claro tono de melancolía.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho cruzo a Draco, ¡¿Acaso Catherine insinuaba que estaba muriendo!

A veces desearía quedarme un poco mas, apenas he conseguido amigos y ya se me ha terminado el tiempo.

Sabes que no es posible, sabías desde el principio que no iba a durar mucho, y aún así deseaste venir aquí.

Lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que no podré hacer – dijo Catherine con una mirada pensativa – a veces creó que debería ir con el – continuó Harry – si de todas formas no durare mucho mas no tiene sentido preservar mi dignidad – continuó la chica.

¡Jamás me oyes! – grito exaltado Remus – si lo amas o no no esta a discusión, pero si esta a discusión el permitir que pierdas o no tu dignidad, eso no lo permitiré. – dijo Remus mas calmado.

El hombre Lobo esta impresionado, no podía concebir como es que alguien deseara sacrificar su dignidad pro un pequeño trozo de amor, por una graciosa concesión de alguien tan egoísta como Draco Malfoy.

Nadie nunca me ha amado Remus – respondió Catherine débilmente.

Claro que sí, tus amigos, yo, Albus, Minerva, tus padres todos los que tenemos el honor de conocerte te amamos.

¡Remus, sabes muy bien que es probable que muera pronto, déjame por favor experimentar el amor – respondió Harry llorando – déjame sentirlo, aunque sea una vez.

No puedo concebir que quieras dejar que alguien te pisotee solo para sentirte bien – contesto Remus.

El me ama, y no es así, vino por mi – regreso Harry que seguía llorando.

Y te volvió a herir, mira, yo solo quiero protegerte, me preocupas eso es todo, creo que ese chico te puede lastimar de nuevo y no quiero que eso pase.

Tienes razón, como Hermione – respondió Harry más tranquilo, resignado a su suerte.

En ese instante Remus reacciono, no podía permitir que Harry se sintiese tan derrotado, no podía permitir que la única ilusión de Harry en mucho tiempo se viese destrozada así porque sí. En cuestiones del amor la razón casi nunca servía para algo, en cuestiones del amor lo que realmente valía era el corazón, el corazón rara vez se equivocaba.

Draco se sintió el peor ser Humano del mundo entero, mago o no, había destrozado vilmente el corazón de una chica que ya estaba herida y no había tenido ningún reparo en hacerlo.

No, no tengo Razón – dijo Remus de pronto – Hermione, yo, cualquier persona que tienda a pensar con el cerebro en vez del corazón no puede tener razón en esta ocasión, si tu crees que puede cambiar ve con el, si tu crees que de verdad el vale la pena ve por el, solamente no lo hagas si te quieres sentir bien, te lo ruego – dijo el hombre lobo.

Gracias Remus – dijo Harry limpiándose las lágrimas y abrazando al licántropo.

Y Harry, por favor ten cuidado – dijo Remus abrazando de regreso al moreno.

Del otro lado de la puerta había un chico bastante desorientado que no entendía gran cosa de lo que pasaba allí adentro. ¿Harry, porque el licántropo había llamado de esa forma a Catherine. Y de pronto todo encajo en su lugar en la mente de Draco. Como Catherine había aparecido al mismo tiempo que Harry desaparecía, como Granger y Weasley eran tan cercanos a ella, como el licántropo era tan cercano a ella. Catherine no iba a morir, simplemente iba a dejar de existir alguien que nunca había existido, Harry iba a regresar a ser el mismo.

Concentrado como estaba el rubio jamás se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto. No se dio cuenta de que Harry ya había salido y lo había visto y por supuesto tampoco se dio cuenta de que el chico, como buen Gryffindor había huido al verse sorprendido por el rubio. Lo que Draco si noto fue la mirada de ira que tenía Remus Lupin.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Remus tratando de no lanzarse contra el rubio.

Vine a hablar con Harry, digo Catherine – dijo el rubio delatándose que había escuchado la conversación.

¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – pregunto Remus un poco atemorizado por la seguridad de Harry.

Lo suficiente para saber de que se trata todo esto – dijo Draco un poco más seguro de si mismo.

¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? – pregunto Remus notando el tono de suficiencia que tenía el chico rubio y reprimiendo el deseo de lanzarle un buen obliviate.

Yo lo quiero, y creo que esta es nuestra oportunidad, no le digas a nadie que tu y yo hemos hablado, arreglare un par de asuntos y luego yo le buscare, si te pregunta me has alterado la memoria.

Mas te vale que no intentes pasarte de listo Malfoy, durante la luna llena tiendo a no recordar la diferencia entre una serpiente animal y una humana – dijo Remus cerrando la puerta de su habitación en las narices del rubio, quien se encontraba lo suficientemente asustado por la amenaza como para reparar en la ofensa.

Harry se encontraba recargado en un árbol frente al lago, completamente devastado, de todos los posibles escenarios que había pensado nunca creyó que su relación con Draco terminaría de ese modo. Estaba completamente seguro de que el Slyhterin le odiaría ahora. Y no habría ni una sola oportunidad de remediar el error.

Y fue así como Draco lo encontró, con las piernas recogidas al pecho y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ni siquiera noto que Draco se acercaba por detrás para hablar con el.

¿Por qué Lloras? – pregunto el rubio cuando estuvo frente a la chica.

Catherine se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se puso de pie, esperando a que Draco lanzara el primer insulto para defenderse, o en su caso salir corriendo, lo que fuese primero.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Catherine completamente a la defensiva, la aparente pasividad del rubio le daba a entender que Remus había alterado de alguna forma la memoria del rubio y este no recordaba nada.

Quiero hablar contigo – respondió Draco ante la mirada de duda de Catherine – creo que mereces conocer algunas cosas antes de tomar una decisión.

Dime – dijo Catherine regresando a su anterior posición en el árbol.

Veras, mi familia es muy antigua, nuestro nombre puede ser rastreado unas 100 generaciones atrás, no hay muggles o magos que puedan presumir de eso. La antigüedad de mi familia ha logrado que estemos emparentados en mayor o menor medida con todas las líneas de sangre del mundo mágico. Tratando de preservar nuestro nombre mis ancestros comenzaron a llevar un registro genealógico de la familia, pronto fue obvio que no podríamos seguir casándonos con magos de sangre pura o la sangre comenzaría a contaminarse. La solución que mis ancestros encontraron fue tomar como esposas a criaturas mágicas que fueran gran parte humanas, entre ellos los Veela, ¿Qué sabes sobre los Veela Catherine?

Son criaturas que aman solo una vez en la vida, y aman con tanta fuerza que no conciben el mundo sin su amor – respondió la chica más tranquila.

Exacto, las pequeñas cantidades de sangre veela que hay en mi hacen necesario que yo encuentre a una compañera o compañero para el resto de mi vida. Yo lo encontré a una muy temprana edad Catherine, pero el me rechazo por alguien que no le puede dar nada de lo que yo puedo – dijo el rubio un poco molesto de recordar a Weasley – pronto me di cuenta de que si lo quería tener con vida tendría que fingir que lo odiaba y lo tendría que mantener alejado de mi, hay mucha gente a mi alrededor que lo desea muerto, mi padre entre ellos. Cada día que pasaba me angustiaba saber a que peligros se exponía y como nadie hacía lo adecuado para defenderlo y eso me ponía los nervios de punta por lo que acabe detestando a todos los que el considera sus amigos con el consiguiente desprecio de el. Hace unos meses el desapareció y en su lugar llego una chica que me cautivo desde el primer instante en que la conocí, es guapa, es inteligente, y sobretodo es lo que mis padres desean para mi matrimonio, no podía estar mas feliz pues pensé que la vida me daba otra oportunidad para ser feliz y dejar que mi amor fuera feliz por su lado – continuo el rubio, en la mente de Harry ya estaba todo muy claro – ahora acabo de descubrir que el y tu son la misma persona Harry y no quiero ni pretendo dejarte ir, creo que esta es mi oportunidad de estar contigo – continuo Draco con completa sinceridad – Catherine, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo, ¿te convertirías en mi esposa? – dijo el rubio sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña caja de terciopelo morado dentro de la cual había un anillo de oro con un precioso diamante en el centro.

Harry se quedo sin palabras y solamente atino a decir lo que su corazón gritaba.

- Si, acepto.

9


End file.
